<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Superkids (Season 2) by Alien02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849931">Superkids (Season 2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien02/pseuds/Alien02'>Alien02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superkids [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Hannah Baker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Brain Damage, Courtroom Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien02/pseuds/Alien02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fire at Homecoming, Elliot Ward undergoes a trial for a crime he did not commit. The friends race against time to prove his innocence, while Bryce Walker and his friends continue to frame him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Hannah Baker &amp; Original Male Character(s), Hannah Baker/Clay Jensen, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Justin Foley &amp; Original Character(s), Montgomery de la Cruz &amp; Original Character(s), Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams, Scott Reed/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superkids [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trials and Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex Standall still hadn’t woken up. The visitation of the group had dwindled to a few times a day as his trail to recovery pointed to him never waking up again. The only people that continued to come around everyday were Jessica, and by extension Justin, Hannah, Zach and most importantly Charlie. He was at his boyfriend’s bedside when he didn’t have classes.</p><p>	Since the destruction of Liberty High School, the student’s classes have been shifted to submitting videos online, along with meetings online. It wasn’t perfect, but they made the best of the situation. The news leaned towards the building being rebuilt by the start of second semester.</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot shifted the flashing ankle bracelet underneath the blankets. Scott had his arm wrapped around Elliot’s shoulder. The pair laid next to each other bare as the morning air swept through the room. Elliot opened his eyes and found Scott using his other arm to scroll through his phone.</p><p>	“Good morning,” Elliot said. He stretched underneath the covers.</p><p>	“Hi,” Scott replied. He put his phone down. Elliot gave him a look, “Sorry, I was just reading about the trial bullshit.”</p><p>	“It’s been two months,” Elliot said, “The police have been gathering evidence to use against me in the court case, which starts on Wednesday. I have to meet with the lawyers this afternoon.”</p><p>	“I’m sorry all this is happening to you,” Scott apologized.</p><p>	“It’s not your fault,” he sighed, “I just wish I could have a legitimate fucking chance to tell the true story.”</p><p>	“You will,” Scott said.</p><p>	Elliot shifted the bracelet again, “God this thing is fucking uncomfortable.”</p><p>	“I don’t even get why you’re on house arrest,” Scott said, “I mean, you didn’t actually do anything.”</p><p>	“No, but because of Bryce fucking Walker, a lot of people believe I commited felony arson,” Elliot retorted.</p><p>	“You want to go to Rosie’s after you meet with the lawyer?” Scott asked, “I’ll buy.”</p><p>	“I can’t” Elliot said, “Thanks to the beeper on my ankle, I can only go to six fucking places, here, to your place, Monet’s, the Jensen’s, the hospital to see Alex, and the courthouse.”</p><p>	“I think it’s cool that Mrs. Jensen offered to be your lawyer,” Scott admitted, “ At least you know you’ve got the best lawyer in the city.”</p><p>	“Yeah, cause that makes me feel so much better,” Elliot smiled, sarcastically. “I’m going to go take a shower and try to think about anything other than this shit.”</p><p>	“Maybe I’ll join you and take your mind off of it,” Scott said, giving Elliot a sly look.</p><p>	“Come on then,” Elliot said, “My parents are gone, so you might as well.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot and his father walked up the front steps of the Jensen house. He reached the front door and rang the doorbell. Lainie Jensen walked to the door and opened it.</p><p>	“Right on time,” she smiled, “Good to see you Elliot. Come on in.”</p><p>	She led them through the foyer to the dining room table. Another man with tan skin and a beard sat at the table with files and a computer spread across the surface. </p><p>	“Elliot, Mr. Ward, this is Dennis Vasquez,” she introduced, “He’ll be helping us with this case.”</p><p>	“Where’re Justin and Clay?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“They’re out back,” Lainie said. “I need you to understand that what we discuss here needs to stay between us. You could be tried for obstruction if you discuss any of these legal proceedings with any of the witnesses before they testify.”</p><p>	“Witnesses?” Elliot questioned.</p><p>	“Yes,” Dennis said, “Today, we’re going to work on your story and help in preparation for the trial next week. We’ll get a witness list together, as well as make sure your story is air tight.”</p><p>	“Okay,” Miles said.</p><p>	“Before we start, I want you to look me in the eye, and tell me you didn’t do this,” Lainie said. “I’m a truth seeker. I’ll be able to tell if you’re lying, and well if you are, this is going to become a lot harder. Did you attack Liberty High School the night of November 11?”</p><p>	Elliot looked Lainie dead in the eyes, “No I did not.”</p><p>	Lainie turned to the other men seated at the table and gave them a nod. “He’s telling the truth.”</p><p>	“Okay,” Dennis said, “Why don’t you start at the beginning? Tell us what happened that night and all events leading up to it.”</p><p>	“Are you sure you want the full story?” Elliot said.</p><p>	“If we’re going to defend you in court, yes. We need the full story.” Lainie said.</p><p>	Elliot let out a heavy sigh and told the group of adults the full story of what happened. He told them about meeting Hannah Baker on the bus, finding Winston and Monty kissing in the hallway, Bryce picking through his mind, Ani and Alex stealing Bryce’s flash drive, kissing Scott, and then everything that happened at homecoming, everything. Throughout the recollection, Dennis wrote down the names he heard the most. Elliot finished the retelling and took in a heavy breath.</p><p>	“I took a recording of your statement for the police,” Dennis said, “These were the names that came up the most in your story.”</p><p>	Dennis flipped a notepad around and pushed it towards Elliot. He read the names in his head. Scott Reed, Montgomery De La Cruz, Justin Foley, and Hannah Baker. Elliot handed the notepad back.</p><p>	“Do you want these people to testify for you?” Dennis asked, “They’ll be proving your case, but will get cross examined by the prosecution.”</p><p>	“Yes, but I’d like to be able to tell them,” Elliot said.</p><p>	“You may tell them,” Lainie said, “Each of them will come to Dennis and I and we’ll prepare them for questioning. Do you understand?”</p><p>	“I do,” Elliot declared.</p><p>	“Alright,” Dennis continued, “We do need to cover a few things first.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot got up from the Jensen’s table and shook Dennis and Lainie’s hands. Miles shook their hands as well. </p><p>	“I’ll see you later dad,” Elliot said, “Scott’s going to drive me home.”</p><p>	“Be home before your curfew,” Miles gently, ordered.</p><p>	“I will,” Elliot said.</p><p>	He walked out the back door of the house and walked to Clay and Justin’s room. He knocked and heard Justin holler ‘come in.’ He opened the door and found Justin sitting at the table with his laptop pulled up and a notebook in front of him.</p><p>	“Hey, man,” Justin said.</p><p>	“Hey,” Elliot slumped over on a stool.</p><p>	“Rough day?” Justin asked.</p><p>	“The fucking worst,” Elliot said. “I need to ask you a favor though.”</p><p>	“Anything,” Justin offered.</p><p>	“Would you testify for me?” Elliot questioned, “You know, tell the truth about what happened at homecoming.”</p><p>	“Of course,” Justin accepted, “I’d do anything for you. If you don’t mind me asking, why me?”</p><p>	“Because, I’ve heard about your history with Bryce. I also know that you’d be one of those people I can rely on for just about anything,” Elliot said.</p><p>	“I am,” Justin fist pumped Elliot from across the table.</p><p>	“Where’s Clay?” Elliot looked around.</p><p>	“He’s out with Hannah,” Justin explained, “Gives me a fucking chance to get homework done.”</p><p>	“That bad huh?” Elliot chuckled.</p><p>	“No, you just know how Clay can get sometimes,” Justin said, “He goes into his fucking Clay-hole.”</p><p>	“I know,” Elliot joked.</p><p>	“You want something to drink?” Justin offered.</p><p>	“Yes, please,” Elliot accepted.</p><p>	Justin opened the door to the refrigerator. He motioned to have Elliot take his pick. Elliot used his powers to pull a can of soda to his hand.</p><p>	“Thanks,” Elliot said.</p><p>	“No problem,” Justin sat back down in front of his laptop.</p><p>	“Whatcha working on?” he asked.</p><p>	“Geometry,” Justin said, “I fucking hated it before, but online math is even fucking worse if that’s even possible.”</p><p>	“I could give you some help?” Elliot suggested.</p><p>	“Yes, please,” Justin said.</p><p>*</p><p>	“Okay, everyone’s here,” Hannah said, “What’s up?”</p><p>	“My trial starts next week,” Elliot said, “I just wanted to get you guys on the same page.”</p><p>	“Go on,” Hannah said.</p><p>	“I’ve chosen the people I want to testify for me,” Elliot said, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’d really appreciate the help. Hannah, Justin, Scott and Monty.”</p><p>	The four swapped looks with one another. No one objected.</p><p>	“What’s next?” Sheri asked, “What do you want the rest of us to do?”</p><p>	“I need the rest of you guys to lay low,” Elliot said, “Don’t do or say anything that could make any of us look bad in court. We’ve already got enough fucking heat on us as it is.”</p><p>	“What about evidence?” Tony questioned, “I’ve had my fair share of court battles, the prosecution needs evidence to make a case.”</p><p>	“Unless any of you have the ability to reverse time and get the security camera footage from that night, I don’t have any ideas,” Elliot said, “I basically got fucked when Bryce burned Liberty to the ground. Camera footage and everything, gone.”</p><p>	Zach’s phone rang in the quiet room. He grabbed it and saw the call from Charlie. He picked it up and stepped outside.</p><p>	“What is it, man?” Zach asked.</p><p>	“Alex is awake.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Opening Statements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trial of Elliot Ward kicks off. Alex is released from the Hospital. Zach and Charlie take care of him as he recovers. Elliot confides in Tony about dealing with a court case.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elliot sat at a table in an empty room of the courthouse. He sighed heavily, before the door opened. Lainie and Dennis walked in and sat down at the table. Lainie pulled a few files out of her bag and spread them out on the table.</p><p>	“You’re early,” Dennis stated.</p><p>	“I know,” Elliot said, “I couldn’t sleep, so I showed up early.”</p><p>	“Well, today will just be opening statements, along with more of the legal side of things. We’re also questioning the first of the prosecution’s witnesses,” Lainie said, “Does that make sense?”</p><p> </p><p>	“Yes.”</p><p>	“Let’s go over your defense once again, alright?” Dennis suggested.</p><p>	“Alright,” Elliot said.</p><p>*</p><p>	“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. The young man sitting before this court is known for many things. Elliot Ward is a telekinetic. His parents are The Shifter and Blast-Wave. He attended Liberty High School, before it was destroyed. And unfortunately, the true criminals responsible for the fire that destroyed our children’s safe haven, have pointed the blame to my client.”</p><p>	Dennis walked back and forth along the jurors stand, delivering his statement.</p><p>	“But we must ask ourselves, is one of Sky High and then Liberty’s finest, really capable of such crimes? Using evidence gathered by the Crestmont Police and the testimonies of some of his fellow classmates to prove the horrific display of arson, was not committed by the young Mr. Ward.”</p><p>	Dennis walked back over to the defense table and seated himself next to Elliot. The prosecutor stood up and strutted over to the jury.</p><p>	“Ask yourself this question, where do villains come from?” she began, “Heroes, falling from the light. That’s what this case is about, a fallen hero. Someone who felt that the destruction of our precious schools, was the only answer. Ladies and gentlemen, Elliot Ward is that fallen hero. He laced Liberty High School, with multiple flame bombs and ignited the building. Numerous people were rushed to the hospital with injuries from the collapsed building, or from too much smoke in their lungs. We must look at the facts. Elliot Ward used these devices to rid the world of the next generation of heroes. That isn’t heroic, it’s sadistic. Please ask yourselves, does someone capable of the crime so horrific, deserve to walk free?”</p><p>	She moved back to her table and seated herself.</p><p>*</p><p>	Scott sat uneasily at a table in Monet’s. Monty, Winston, Justin and Hannah sat around the table with him. Scott’s hand trembled, paying no attention to anything around him. Hannah saw his discomfort and placed her hand on his arm.</p><p>	“He’s gonna get through this,” Hannah said, “the four of us get to testify. We’ll tell the truth.”</p><p>	“Bryce is going away for the rest of his fucking life,” Justin said.</p><p>	“My dad will be there,” Monty said. He turned to Winston, “I have to tell them about us. He’ll find out.”</p><p>	“If anything happens, we’ll protect you,” Winston said, “You and Estela.”</p><p>	Monty gave him a little nod.</p><p>	“I know I’ve offered this already, but you can always stay at my place while shit calms down,” Scott extended.</p><p>	“Thanks Scotty,” Monty said.</p><p>	Elliot walked through the door to Monet’s. He saw his friends and joined them at the table. Hannah slid a hot chocolate over to him.</p><p>	“How’d you know this is what I needed right now?” Elliot asked, before he took a large sip.</p><p>	“Hot chocolate fixes everything,” Hannah stated.</p><p>	Scott wrapped his arm around Elliot’s shoulders as they sat in the booth.</p><p>	“Where’s everyone else?” Elliot questioned.</p><p>	“Zach and Charlie are with Alex, he got released this morning,” Justin said, “Jess, Sheri and Ani are working on some project and Clay, Tyler and Tony are doing their fucking best to not think about the state of the world right now.”</p><p>	“They questioned Bolan and Porter today, “Elliot said. “They only told the jury shit they already knew.”</p><p>	“Well, when I testify tomorrow, the jury is going to get a load of stuff they didn’t know. Your lawyers helped prep me earlier,” Monty said.</p><p>	“I’m really sorry you guys got pulled into all this shit,” Elliot apologized, “With the trial and Bryce and just fucking everything.”</p><p>	“Don’t fucking apologize,” Monty said, “We got ourselves involved.”</p><p>	“I’m really glad I’ve got friends like you guys,” Elliot teared up.</p><p>	“Okay, let’s do something fun, because this is thoroughly depressing the fuck out of me,” Hannah said.</p><p>	Elliot chuckled, “Please. I’m glad the trials started, because that means I have more leeway on where I can go.”</p><p>	The group rose from the table and moved to the front door.</p><p>	“Let’s go to the bowling alley, or go see a movie or some shit,” Winston suggested.</p><p>	“You hate bowling,” Elliot smiled.</p><p>	“I do,” Winston said, “But I think humiliating myself would be rather entertaining.”</p><p>	“Yes it would,” Monty chuckled.</p><p>*</p><p>	Charlie and Zach helped a limping Alex through the front door of his house.</p><p>	“I hope you know I don’t really need this much help,” Alex said, “I can walk on my own.”</p><p>	“The doctor told you to take it easy, so that’s what you’re going to do,” Charlie said.</p><p>	“Yes mom,” Alex retorted.</p><p>	They walked him to the couch and gently set him down. Charlie pulled out a bag of medicine bottles along with a piece of paper.</p><p>	“Okay, the doc said you’ve got to take these twice a day with food,” Charlie sorted through the drugs, “You take these once every twelve hours for the next 72 hours and then the red ones for the foreseeable future.”</p><p>	“You guys can go,” Alex said. “I’m good here.”</p><p>	“Nope,” Charlie said, “We promised your mom we’d take care of you this weekend.”</p><p>	“Exactly,” Zach said, “We’re going to have some guy time. Watch scary movies, play games and eat enough junk-food to fuel a fucking army.”</p><p>	“I’m actually really tired,” Alex said, “I think I’ll start with a nap.”</p><p>	“Okay,” Charlie said. He nodded at Zach and the pair walked to the kitchen.</p><p>	“You think he’s okay?” Zach asked.</p><p>	“I don’t know,” Charlie said, “Let’s keep an eye on him.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot walked into Padilla Automotive and found Tony slaving away under the hood of a car. He tapped his shoulder and Tony jumped a little bit.</p><p>	Tony took his headphones off and placed them around his neck, “Hey, Elliot. What’s up?”</p><p>	“Hannah told me that you’d be the best person to talk to when it comes to court shit,” Elliot said, “I wanted some advice.”</p><p>	“Sure,” Tony said, “Let me clean up and we can go get some dinner or something.”</p><p>	“I’ve got about two and a half hours before the beeper on my ankle goes off,” Elliot suggested.</p><p>	“Then I’ll have you home in two hours and twenty-nine minutes,” Tony smiled.</p><p>	Elliot laughed at Tony’s comment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Definitely going to give Tony and Elliot's friendship more development. I realized while writing this chapter that I'm having the same like 6 characters do everything, so I'll definitely be switching it up in future chapters. Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone sends Monty a threatening message before his testimony. Monty's father learns of his son's secrets. The friends devise a plan to protect the witnesses.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Mild Homophobia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monty stood in front of a partially broken mirror in his bedroom. He wore a grey dress shirt and red tie with a black blazer and khaki pants and nicer tennis shoes. He moved his hair into place. Running through his head were thoughts of his upcoming testimony, the fear of his father finding out about Winston.</p><p>	“Hey, you ready to go?” Estela asked. She stood in the doorway wearing a dark neutral colored dress.</p><p>	“Yeah, let’s go,” Monty said.</p><p>	Monty’s father wore the same dark colored apparel as his son. He grabbed Monty by his shoulder and pulled him so they were face to face. Monty’s father had a stern voice, “You better tell the jury the exact same story you told me, because if I find out you’ve been lying to me. Stitches won’t fix what I do to you.”</p><p>	“Yes sir,” Monty’s voice was quiet and fearful.</p><p>	“Dad, come on, let him go,” Estela said.</p><p>	Monty’s father loosened his grip and released him. </p><p>Estela and Monty’s father  went to their car, while Monty walked to his jeep. There was a small note underneath one of the windshield wipers. ‘Keep your fucking mouth shut, or you’ll never see Estela again. Monty crumpled the piece of paper and ignored the warning. He started his car and pulled into the street. He arrived at the courthouse a few minutes later. There was a small group of reporters huddling outside the steps, looking to ambush any willing witnesses for a piece of the story. Monty pushed past them and walked into the defense room.</p><p>	Lainie, Elliot and Dennis were seated around a table.</p><p>	“Montgomery,” Lainie smiled, “Come, sit.”</p><p>	“Hi Mrs. Jensen,” Monty said.</p><p>	“Shall we go over your testimony?” Dennis suggested.</p><p>	“Whatever is going to help Elliot,” Monty said.</p><p>*</p><p>	“Mr. de la Cruz, you are a junior at Liberty, is that correct?” Lainie asked.</p><p>	“Yes,” Monty said.</p><p>	Monty sat on the stand, in front of a full courtroom. Lainie paced back and forth in front of him, asking him questions. Elliot sat on the defense side, giving the other boy a supportive look or nods.</p><p>	“Please tell me about your first interaction with Elliot Ward,” she offered.</p><p>	“I met Elliot on his first day,” Monty explained, “I noticed a new kid sitting on the bus, so I tried to make friends with him. I guess I came off a little more hostile than I wanted to. Hannah Baker told me to get lost, so I did.”</p><p>	“Tell me about what insinuated the fight on November 4,” Lainie said.</p><p>	Elliot saw the look of fear form in Monty’s eyes. He turned and saw his father with a stone cold scowl permanently formed on his face. He was glaring at Monty. Monty caught Elliot’s eyes. Elliot gave him a reassuring nod, before he opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>	“Elliot caught me in the hallway,” Monty hesitated, “Making out, with my boyfriend.”</p><p>	“And that started the fight?” Lainie questioned.</p><p>	“No,” Monty said. “No one knew about me and him, so when Elliot saw us, I made him promise not to tell anyone.”</p><p>	“And did he?” </p><p>	“Not exactly,” Monty said. He sighed heavily, “Bryce Walker used his mind powers and made Elliot tell him.”</p><p>	“And that’s what started the fight?” Lainie said.</p><p>	“Objection!” the prosecution said, “Badgering. Defense has already asked that question.”</p><p>	“Your honor, the witness has not given an exact answer to the question,” Lainie defended.</p><p>	“Overruled,” the judge said.</p><p>	“Bryce using his powers on the defendant is what started the fight?” Lainie asked.</p><p>	“Yes,” Monty answered.</p><p>	“What were the events that led up to homecoming?” Lainie inquired</p><p>	“After the fight, Winston, my boyfriend, asked me to spy on Bryce,” Monty said, “I didn’t want to get on Bryce’s bad side, so I played along. Scott told me  Bryce found out and had a bunch of his boys hold me down. Bryce beat the shit out of me. I went to Winston’s house after that happened. He invited me to hang out with Elliot and his friends, so I told them what Bryce was planning.”</p><p>	“And that is?” she interrogated.</p><p>	“I thought Bryce was going to use information he gathered on everyone at Liberty, to take over,” Monty said. </p><p>	“Is that what the purpose of this flash drive is?” Lainie asked. She lifted a plastic bag with a small thumb drive.</p><p>“Yes,” Monty said, “But it was worse than that. At homecoming, Bryce took control of the entire school. Elliot and Scott Reed showed up and saved everyone, then Bryce triggered these fire bombs and burned the whole place down.”</p><p>	“So to reiterate,” Lainie said, “Bryce Walker was the one who burned down Liberty, not Elliot? Correct?”</p><p>	“Yes,” Monty responded.</p><p>	“No further questions,” Lainie said. She walked back and joined Elliot and Dennis at the table.</p><p>	The prosecutor Warren Pierce rose and immediately began questioning. “So Mr. de la Cruz, you were a part of Bryce Walker’s friend group, is that right?”</p><p>	“Yes, I was,” Monty answered.</p><p>	“Can you explain why Elliot Ward attacked you in the hallway on his first day?”</p><p>	“Elliot didn’t attack me,” Monty explained, “I knocked over Tyler Down and he was defending his friend, because that’s who he is. He’s a good person.”</p><p>	“Why did you become friends with Elliot Ward?”  asked.</p><p>	“I became friends with Elliot after I left Bryce’s gang,” Monty said, “Winston asked me to hang out with his friends, so I did.”</p><p>	“In any of your encounters, did Elliot Ward ever become violent, or use his powers irresponsibly,” he questioned.</p><p>	“Not any more than the rest of us do,” Monty said.</p><p>	Warren walked over to his table and picked up a bag with a charred piece of metal in it. “Can you explain to me what this is?”</p><p>	“It looks like a burnt piece of metal?” Monty returned.</p><p>	“This, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, is a piece of the incendiary devices used to destroy Liberty High School, it was found in Elliot Ward’s possession,” Warren turned back to Monty, “Can you explain why he would have a piece of this?”</p><p>	“He got it from the wreckage,” Monty said, “We wanted to figure out where they were made so we could trace it back to the real person who burned Liberty to a crisp, Bryce Walker.”</p><p>	“So you have no idea where this shrapnel came from?” Warren asked.</p><p>	“No,” Monty said.</p><p>	“So there’s absolutely no way it could be traced back to Bryce Walker?” he pressed.</p><p>	“No,” Monty said, “But he’s the one who did it.”</p><p>	“Do you have any evidence to back up those claims?” Warren asked.</p><p>	“I had the bruises to prove he beat me up,” Monty said.</p><p>	“But no concrete evidence? Other than the flashdrive?” Warren questioned.</p><p>	“No,” Monty said.</p><p>	“No further questions.”</p><p>*</p><p>	The courtroom doors opened and Monty and Elliot left the courtroom. Monty’s father stormed past the crow exiting and pinned Monty against the wall.</p><p>	“You some kind of faggot?” he fumed.</p><p>	“Yeah, dad,” Monty choked, “Whatcha gonna do about it?”</p><p>	Elliot twisted his fingers and his signature yellow fog emanated from them. “Let him go.”</p><p>	He released Monty and stormed out of the courthouse. Monty toppled to the floor gasping for air. Elliot kneeled down and patted his back. </p><p>	“You alright?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“Yeah,” Monty said, rising back to his feet. He looked into Elliot’s eyes and then back at the floor, “I’m sorry. I fucked it up. The damn lawyer twisted my fucking words.”</p><p>	“Monty, listen,” Elliot consoled, “You told the truth, that’s what matters.”</p><p>	Estela came over to the boys and immediately hugged her brother, “I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>	He wrapped his arms around her, “Thanks Estela.”</p><p>*</p><p>	“You called us here, what’s up?” Zach asked.</p><p>	Zach, Sheri, Jessica, Monty, Winston and Scott huddled around a table at Monet’s. Monty reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. He unfolded it and showed it to everyone.</p><p>	“Holy shit,” Jessica said. “Who would do this?”</p><p>	Sheri took the paper from her, “Who do you think?”</p><p>	“It’s gotta be Bryce, right?” Scott asked.</p><p>	“Maybe,” Winston said, “But that’s too obvious. Think about it.”</p><p>	“Winston’s right,” Zach added, “Bryce wouldn’t get his hands dirty if he didn’t have to.”</p><p>	“You think someone’s trying to scare witnesses into not saying anything?” Sheri questioned.</p><p>	“I haven’t gotten anything,” Scott said.</p><p>	“Not yet,” Jessica said.</p><p>	“I got an idea,” Zach said, “It’s risky, but it could work.”</p><p>	“Tell us,” Jessica suggested.</p><p>	“We pair up,” Zach said, “Each witness has someone who stays with them, that way if more shit keeps happening, then we have some backup.”</p><p>	“Good idea,” Scott said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.</p><p>	“What are you doing?” Winston asked.</p><p>	“Calling Elliot,” he answered, “Telling him to bring Justin and Hannah. We need to work this out right now.”</p><p>	The door to Monet’s opened and Bryce and Chloe entered the cafe and went straight to the counter. They ordered two drinks, got them and turned to leave. As they left Bryce noticed the friends glaring at him. He gave them a sly smile and walked out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was fun to write. Writing a better side of Monty is definitely exciting, as well as seeing him be friends with people like Jessica and Zach. Next chapter will be Chloe's day in court. Expect a whole lot of false information. Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lies and Losses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe gives her testimony. She pushes the blame for the homecoming fire onto Elliot and his friends, but Mrs. Jensen begins to pull the story apart. Mrs. Jensen gives Elliot worst case scenario. Monty leaves home and finds a place to stay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Elliot seemed like a nice kid from the beginning,” Chloe said. “Whenever we passed each other in the hall, he was always smiling or talking to one of his friends.”</p><p>	Chloe sat in the stand. She was wearing a formal skirt and a pink sweater over it. Warren paced back and forth in front of the box.</p><p>	“Did you have any interactions with him, that made it seem like he had any intent to harm you or others?” Warren asked.</p><p>	“There was one,” Chloe said, “One Saturday, Bryce had a party.”</p><p>	“Bryce is Bryce Walker?” he clarified.</p><p>	“Yes,” Chloe said, “Elliot showed up at the party with Justin Foley and Zach Dempsey. He looked like he was searching for something. I didn’t think anything of it. Zach talked to Scott Reed for a few minutes. While Justin and Elliot talked to Bryce. I could tell things heated, then Elliot punched Bryce across the face. Justin grabbed him and the three left.”</p><p>	“Did you ask Mr. Walker, why Elliot punched him?” Warren asked.</p><p>	“He said Elliot threatened him,” Chloe said. She started forcing tears to come out of her eyes, “He said that Elliot threatened to hurt him if Bryce got in his way.”</p><p>	Chloe glanced at Elliot, sitting on the defense side. His face was formed into a scowl.</p><p>	“On the date of November 6, there was a minor altercation between Hannah Baker, Jessica Davis, Sheri Holland, and yourself,” he Warren inquired, “What was the cause of it?”</p><p>	“Bryce, Marcus and I were close to uncovering what Elliot and his friends were up to,” Chloe said, “I guess Elliot sent the three of them to keep me quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>	“What about homecoming?” Warren questioned. “What happened then?”</p><p>	“Elliot and his friends attacked the dance. Diego Torres, Marcus Cole, Bryce and I tried to stop them, but Elliot set off those bombs,” Chloe said, “Elliot Ward burned down Liberty.”</p><p>	“No further questions.” Warren seated himself back at the table.</p><p>	Lainie rose from the defense and strutted to Chloe.</p><p>	“Ms. Rice, you and Bryce Walker are in a romantic relationship, is that correct?” Lainie asked.</p><p>	“Objection, relevance,” Warren said.</p><p>	“I’m trying to provide a base for further questions,” Lainie defended.</p><p>	“Overruled,” the judge turned to Chloe, “Please answer the question.”</p><p>	“Yes, Bryce and I have a romantic relationship,” Chloe said.</p><p>	“So, you would do anything for him, is that correct?” Lainie interrogated.</p><p>	“Yes,” Chloe answered.</p><p>	“Including, lying for him?” Lainie grilled.</p><p>	“Objection, calls for speculation,” Warren hollered.</p><p>	“I’ll rephrase,” Lainie said, “You would tell people the story he told you to tell, is that correct?”</p><p>	“I don’t know,” Chloe admitted.</p><p>	“Okay,” Lainie said, “If Elliot Ward and his friends made multiple threatening actions against you, why didn’t you contact the school’s administration or a parent or guardian?”</p><p>	“We were scared,” Chloe said. “We were scared, what they’d do to us.”</p><p>	“But you never once considered telling an adult about the numerous ‘threats’ Elliot and his friends made?” Lainie put air quotes around the word threat.</p><p>	“What about Montgomery de la Cruz’s testimony stating that your boyfriend beat him up?” Lainie asked, “Was that a lie?”</p><p>	“Yes,” she answered. “Bryce would never hurt anyone.”</p><p>	“Yet, a few days after Bryce’s party, Mr. de la Cruz appears at school covered in cuts and bruises,” Lainie said, “Is that some kind of coincidence?”</p><p>	“I guess so,” Chloe said.</p><p>	“No further questions.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Lainie sat in the defense room with Dennis and Elliot. The pair stared at the boy waiting for an explanation.</p><p>	“She was lying,” Elliot said. “I never step foot in Bryce Walker’s house. Justin, Zach and I were working on a project. Scott had notes that Zach needed. Zach drove, Justin and I waited in the car. Zach was inside for maybe fifteen minutes and then we left and went to my place.”</p><p>	“Was there anyone at your home that could back up your story?” Dennis asked.</p><p>	“No,” Elliot sighed. “But we have a ring doorbell. It can tell us exactly when we got home.”</p><p>	“Do you understand what could happen if somehow the prosecution’s story makes you look guilty?” Lainie asked. Elliot shrugged, “You could be looking at up to at least a year in juvenile detention.”</p><p>	“Shit,” Elliot mumbled.</p><p>	“From now on,” Dennis ordered, “You need to be very careful where you go. Home, friend’s houses, restaurants, whatever. You make one wrong move, and we lose our entire defense.”</p><p>	“I understand,” Elliot responded. “Scotty’s testifying tomorrow, right?”</p><p>	“That’s correct,” Lainie said.</p><p>	“Am I allowed to talk to him about it?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“You can discuss the case, but not his testimony or tell him what to say,” Dennis said.</p><p>	“Okay,” Elliot said.</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot knocked on Scott’s front door. He answered it and let him inside. Scott could tell something was visibly off with Elliot.</p><p>	“Everything okay?” Scott questioned.</p><p>	“No,” Elliot said. He launched himself at Scott and held him. “If I get convicted, I could go to jail till I’m forty.”</p><p>	“You’re not going to get convicted,” Scott said. “Look at me.”</p><p>	Elliot pulled away from his chest and stared into Scott’s blue eyes. “Everything is going to be okay.”</p><p>	Scott pulled in Elliot by his chin and brushed their lips together. The pair just stood in the hallway and held each other.</p><p>	“How’d I get so fucking lucky finding you?” Elliot said.</p><p>	“I think it had something to do with a fight and the library,” Scott chuckled.</p><p>*</p><p>	Monty walked through his front door. His father was sitting in his chair. He heard the door closed and rose to see Monty standing there.</p><p>	“What the fuck are you doing here?” he asked.</p><p>	“I’m coming home, Dad,” Monty said.</p><p>	“This isn’t your home,” he spat, “Faggots don’t live in this house. Get your shit. I want you out of this house, right now.”</p><p>	“Wouldn’t stay if you fucking begged me,”  Monty retorted.</p><p>	He stomped into his room, grabbed his gym bag off the floor and stuffed some clothes and his toiletries inside of it. Estela came into the room, grabbed another bag and helped her brother pack.</p><p>	“What are you doing?” he questioned.</p><p>	“I’m helping you get out of here,” Estela said, “You deserve to be safe.”</p><p>	“What about you?” Monty asked.</p><p>	“I’ll be fine, just go,” she said.</p><p>	“I love you, Estela,” Monty said.</p><p>	He grabbed the bags and stormed out of his front door.</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot sat at the table by his front door, copying notes from a powerpoint. The afternoon light was peering through the window. A green jeep pulled up in front of the house and a distraught Monty trudged up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.</p><p>	“Monty?” Elliot questioned, opening the door, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>	“I ran away,” Monty said, “I really need a place to stay. Winston’s out of town and Scott wasn’t answering. Please?”</p><p>	“Sure, come on in,” he answered. “My parents are dealing with a volcano in Hawaii or some shit, they’ll be back later.”</p><p>	“I’m really fucking sorry for barging in, I just didn’t have anywhere else to go,” Monty apologized.</p><p>	“Dude, stop apologizing,” Elliot said, “You’re my friend, and friends take care of each other. Come on, you can drop your stuff in my room.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What will it mean, now that Monty is staying with Elliot. Scott and Elliot definitely have a unique relationship, that I absolutely love writing for. Next chapter will be Scott's day in court. Expect a little bit of angst, and a whole lot of relationships being put to the test.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Truth Shall Set You Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another threatening message appears, as Scott prepares to testify. The friends make plans to search for evidence before time runs out. Tony and Clay reveal a new hangout spot for the group.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott walked to his car. He dressed in a nice suit and tie. Monty followed closely behind him. They got closer to the car and noticed the tires were popped, along with the message ‘talk and you die’ painted on the side of the car. They shared a fearful look and surveyed the street.</p><p>	Scott reached into his pocket, and dialed a number. “Elliot, Monty and I need a ride to the courthouse, someone wrecked my car.”</p><p>*</p><p>	“Someone left Scott a friendly little notice this morning,” Zach said. He showed Tyler, Sheri, Ani and Winston a picture of the damage. They sat around Winston’s kitchen table.</p><p>	“Another one?” Winston asked.</p><p>	“Yeah,” Zach said. “Someone doesn’t want any of us to talk.”</p><p>	“It’s Bryce,” Tyler said, “It’s gotta be fucking Bryce.”</p><p>	“He wouldn’t get his hands dirty doing shit like this,” Zach said, “I told you already.”</p><p>	“It could be Marcus?” Ani recommended.</p><p>	“And run the risk of ruining his squeaky clean reputation?” Sheri asked, “No way.”</p><p>	“That leaves Diego and Carter,” Winston said, “Process of elimination right?”</p><p>	“They know the five of them can’t take on all of us together, so they split us up,” Ani said, “What next?”</p><p>	“Well, Justin and Hannah are getting prepared to testify later,” Tyler explained, “Clay and Jess are with them. Scott, Elliot, Tony and Monty are at the courthouse right now.”</p><p>	“They aren’t going to attack them outright,” Sheri said, “They not that desperate, not yet.”</p><p>	“Our shifts are working,” Zach said. “We keep Hannah, Justin, Elliot, Scott and Monty protected, and we should be fine. </p><p>	“What about Alex and Charlie?” Tyler asked.</p><p>	“Alex is recovering.” Zach said, “Charlie and I have been doing PT with him, but his powers are gone. I think it has something to do with his TBI. Justin once got a concussion during a game and couldn’t use his powers for a week.”</p><p>	“Makes sense,” Winston said. </p><p>	“We have to find a way to make Bryce look guilty,” Ani said, “Maybe we could find one of those fire bombs?”</p><p>	“Where would we find one?” Tyler asked.</p><p>	“We could search Bryce’s house?” Ani suggested.</p><p>	“Yes, because the guy who's trying to frame Elliot is just going to let us waltz through the fucking door,” Zach retorted.</p><p>	“Well, I don’t exactly see you offering any suggestions,” Ani spat.</p><p>	“Guys!” Tyler hollered. “Fucking ripping each other’s heads off is not going to help.”</p><p>	“Tyler’s right,” Sheri said, “Now is not the fucking time to turn on each other. Listen, Elliot needs us, because if he goes to jail, we all go down with him.”</p><p>	At that statement the friend’s ended the discussion and sat in silent consideration.</p><p>*</p><p>	“So, Mr. Reed,” Dennis said, “When did you first encounter Elliot Ward?”</p><p>	“I technically met him, when I pulled him out of the fight,” Scott said.</p><p>	“To clarify, that’s the fight on November 4?”</p><p>	“Yes.”</p><p>	“When did you first become friends with him?” Dennis asked.</p><p>	“I became friends with him after that Friday,” Scott said, “Well sort of. He transferred to the hero program, and Bryce told me to keep an eye on him.”</p><p>	“And Bryce is Bryce Walker?”</p><p>	“Yes,” Scott said. “Bryce wanted me to become friends with him. I didn’t want to listen to him, but I did anyway.”</p><p>	“And why was that?”</p><p>	“Because I was afraid of him, what he could do,” Scott explained. “I wanted to be friends with Elliot, so along the way, I dropped Bryce and told him I was out.”</p><p>	“And how did that go?”</p><p>	“Bryce ordered Marcus Cole to run me off the road,” Scott said. “The only reason I got out okay, is because I teleported out before my car flipped three times and crashed into a lake.”</p><p>	“When did you become involved with my client?” Dennis questioned.</p><p>	“I became romantically involved with Elliot about a week before homecoming,” Scott said, “I had been tutoring him and hanging out with him and his friends.”</p><p>	“How did Bryce take it?”</p><p>	“He didn’t,” Scott said, “He used his powers on me, and made me break up with Elliot. Then I snapped out of it.”</p><p>	“So to be clear, Bryce Walker has used his abilities on two different students at Liberty High?”</p><p>	“No,” Scott said, “The night of homecoming, Bryce Walker used his powers on everyone at Liberty, including Justin Foley, Hannah Baker, and Montgomery de la Cruz.”</p><p>	“No further questions.” Dennis returned to the table.</p><p>*</p><p>	Lainie sat at her kitchen table with Hannah and Justin.</p><p>	“You do understand that if you testify, you will be cross examined by the prosecution?” Lainie asked.</p><p>	“Yes, Mrs. Jensen,” Hannah said.</p><p>	“Warren might bring up things about your past to make you look unreliable or biased, do you understand that?” Lainie questioned.</p><p>	“Yes,” Justin said.</p><p>	“Good, let’s begin. Justin we’ll start with you.”</p><p>*</p><p>	“Where exactly are you taking us?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	Tony sat in the front seat of his red mustang with Clay. Tyler sat in between Ani in the seat next to him. Hannah drove Justin, Jessica, and Sheri in her car, Charlie drove with Zach, and Alex behind them, and Monty’s jeep rode in the caboose, with Winston and Scott.</p><p>	“A place the two of us found,” Clay said. “It’ll be better than having all 13 of you in Justin’s and my room.”</p><p>	“That’s fair,” Ani said, “Where is it?”</p><p>	“Here we are,” Tony said. He pulled in front of a warehouse.</p><p>	“Where are we?” Jessica asked, exiting the car with everyone else.</p><p>	“Come on,” Clay said, “We’ll show you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the shorter chapter, hope you enjoy. I've been trying to make time to write this consistently, but due to my busy schedule, I don't always have time. I am not putting this story on hiatus, but the chapters will not be nearly as frequent as they have been in the past.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Secrets Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elliot adjusts to having Monty living in his room. Justin gives his testimony. While looking around Bryce's house, Tony, Tyler and Ani uncover one of Bryce's dirtiest secrets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Monty?” Elliot hollered, “Monty wake up.”</p><p>	Elliot stood next to an air mattress on his floor. Monty laid under a couple of blankets. He rolled over and groaned something along the lines of five more minutes.</p><p>	“Monty!” Elliot kicked the side of the air mattress, “Montgomery, get the fuck up!”</p><p>	Monty moaned again.</p><p>	“Fine, have it your way.” Elliot waved his hand and flipped the air mattress over, pushing Monty onto the floor</p><p>	“Fucking christ,” Monty yelled, “I’m up! What do you want?”</p><p>	“Get your ass up, and take a damn shower,” Elliot ordered, “We’re going to pick up Tony and Winston in like twenty minutes.”</p><p>	“Jesus, fine,” Monty said. He rolled out from underneath the blanket and stood up.</p><p>	“What did I say about sleeping in the nude?” Elliot said, averting his eyes.</p><p>	“Don’t?” Monty questioned.</p><p>	“Yes,” Elliot said, he covered his eyes and threw him a pair of sweatpants.</p><p>	“You can look now,” Monty said.</p><p>	Elliot lowered his hands from his eyes. “Shower, shirt, shoes, pants, go!”</p><p>	Monty went into the bathroom and closed the door. From his room, Elliot heard the sound of the shower turn on. He walked down the stairs. His mother sat at the table, eating cereal and drinking coffee out of her mug.</p><p>	“Where’s Dad?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“He’s dealing with a bomb threat in London,” she answered. “How’s our house guest doing?”</p><p>	“Haven’t quite gotten used to him being around,” Elliot admitted.</p><p>	“Do you know how long he’ll be staying?” Vanessa asked.</p><p>	“Well, he can’t necessarily go back home,” Elliot explained, “His dad’s a royal prick. Beats up Monty for liking guys. So, I don’t know how long he’ll be here.”</p><p>	“We could look into possibilities of having him live here permanently?” she suggested.</p><p>	“How would that work?”</p><p>	“I don’t know how exactly it would work, but we could have him emancipated,” she said.</p><p>	The sound of Monty coming down the stairs sounded in the house. “We’ll finish this talk later.”</p><p>	He walked into the kitchen, wearing Elliot’s clothes. He chuckled when he saw Monty’s attire.</p><p>	“Maybe we could go to Target or something later, and get you more clothes?” Elliot suggested.</p><p>	“Or he could use the washer,” Vanessa said, “I could run a few loads for you, if you’d like.”</p><p>	“Thanks, Mrs. Ward,” Monty gave her an uneasy smile. </p><p>	“Do you boys want breakfast?”</p><p>	“No, thanks Mom,” Elliot said. “We’re meeting with Win and Tony before we go to the courthouse, so we’ll just pick something up.”</p><p>	“Alright,” she said, “If you need anything, call me.”</p><p>	“Bye Mom.” Elliot leaned down and hugged her.</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot sauntered up to Winston’s front door and rang the doorbell. It took a few seconds before Winston opened the door. The pair walked Monty’s car and climbed inside. Monty sat in the driver’s seat and ate a breakfast sandwich. They drove in silence, except for the radio. Monty pulled his car to a stop in front of Tony’s gym.</p><p>	“I’ll ride with Tony, let you guys catch up.” Elliot stepped out of the car and walked towards the door.</p><p>	“So,” Winston tried to break the silence. “You’re living with Elliot?”</p><p>	“For now,” Monty said. “I would’ve come to yours, but you were out of town and I didn’t have any other place to go.”</p><p>	“It’s okay,” Winston said. He took Monty’s hand off the center console and kissed the back of it.</p><p>*</p><p>	“Thanks for the ride,” Elliot said.</p><p>	“Thank Caleb, he’s letting me borrow his car while mine’s in the shop,” Tony said.<br/>	“Thanks Caleb,” Elliot called.</p><p>	“You’re welcome,” Caleb said.</p><p>	Tony and his boyfriend walked around their gym, preparing the machines and organizing the weights.</p><p>	“I do have a question for you,” Elliot said.</p><p>	“What’s that?” Caleb asked.</p><p>	“Is there a membership discount for friends?”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Caleb said, “Price is free ninety-nine.”</p><p>	“Serious?”</p><p>	“Yes,” Caleb smiled, “You can come in here anytime.”</p><p>	“Thanks,” Elliot said, graciously, “We should probably get going Tony.”</p><p>	Tony looked at the clock on the wall, “Yeah, we should.”</p><p>*</p><p>	“You’ve lived with Clay Jensen and his family for how long?” Dennis asked.</p><p>	“I moved in with them about a year ago,” Justin said, “My mom was arrested, and I didn’t have anywhere else to go. Clay found me and his parents adopted me.”</p><p>	“You were friends with Bryce Walker, is that correct?”</p><p>	“We were friends for a long time,” Justin said, “Since third grade.”</p><p>	“What ended your relationship?”</p><p>	“About a year ago, Bryce started getting more and more aggressive,” Justin explained, “He started using his powers in ways that I didn’t like. He used them to hurt people, steal secrets, all that stuff.”</p><p>	Dennis turned to the jury, “So to be clear, this is the fourth time Bryce Walker used his abilities on other students at Liberty?”</p><p>	“Yes,” Justin said, “He’s used his powers on Jessica Davis, Hannah Baker, Elliot Ward and everyone at homecoming.”</p><p>	“Speaking of homecoming, where were you that night?” Dennis asked.</p><p>	“I was with my friends, and my girlfriend,” Justin said, “We were dancing, and then everything went black. The next thing I knew I was standing in the hallway with Zach Dempsey, he put these earbuds on me. Marcus Cole and Chloe Rice were attacking us. Then the fire bombs went off.”</p><p>	“And Elliot Ward was there?” </p><p>	“Yes, he was, but I didn’t see him,” Justin said. “I didn’t see him until Jessica and I got outside. We were inside with Montgomery and Alex Standall. The floor caved in and they went in. I made Jessica get out before the same thing happened to us. I told Elliot that they were still inside, and he went back in to get them.”</p><p>	“So, Elliot Ward used his abilities to save two of his friends?”</p><p>	“Yes.”</p><p>	“No further questions.”</p><p>*</p><p>	“What the fuck are we going to do?” Zach asked.</p><p>	“After Justin’s testimony, the jury seemed pretty damn convinced,” Tony said, “My only question is how did you get a piece of the bomb?”</p><p>	“I didn’t have one,” Elliot said. “Someone fucking planted it on me.”</p><p>	“Probably the same person who gave me this,” Justin pulled out his phone and showed the group of people a picture of a dead rat on a piece of paper that read ‘talk, and this happens to you next.’</p><p>	“Holy shit,” Jessica said. “We’ve got to figure out who the fuck is leaving those messages. Monty, then Scott and now you, who’s next?”</p><p>	“Hannah probably,” Elliot said, “She’s the last witness for the defense.”</p><p>	“What if it’s Marcus?” Tony suggested.</p><p>	“No, Mr. Perfect wouldn’t get his hands dirty doing shit like this,” Zach retorted.</p><p>	“He ran Scott off the road,” Elliot reminded. “He’s probably capable of doing this shit.”</p><p>	“What do we do?” Justin asked.</p><p>	“I can keep an eye on Marcus from a distance,” Zach said. “We live a few blocks away from each other, so?”</p><p>	“Good idea,” Elliot said, “What about Bryce?”</p><p>	“I could take Tyler and Ani to his house, look around a bit,” Tony said. “Ani says his house is empty during the day.”</p><p>	“Be careful, okay?” Justin requested, “Bryce is dangerous.”</p><p>	“We will be.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Tony  and Tyler crept around the back door of the Walker house. Ani formed out of a shadow behind the door. She opened it and let the boys inside. </p><p>	“Come on,” Ani said, “Bryce’s room is this way.”</p><p>	She led them through the house and up the stairs leading to a closed door. She opened the door quietly and went inside the large room.</p><p>	“What are we looking for?” Tyler asked.</p><p>	“Anything that makes Bryce look guilty,” Tony answered. He shuffled through a few papers on his desk. He felt metal coming from the walk-in closet. He moved towards the door. He tried the handle. Locked. He waved his hand and heard a metal click. He opened the door and went to the source of the feeling. He ran his hand over the back wall. “Guys!”</p><p>	“What is it?” Tyler asked.</p><p>	“There’s an elevator,” Tony said, “Behind this wall, it goes down for a few floors.”</p><p>	“How do you know?”</p><p>	“I can feel it,” Tony said. He put his hands against the wall and felt the metal gears holding the door in place. He put his fingertips against the wall and turned the gears, opening the elevator shaft. Tyler raised his camera and took pictures of the room, before stepping inside.</p><p>	The trio stepped into the elevator and stood inside as it descended into the cavern beneath Bryce’s house. The doors opened.</p><p>	“Holy fuck,” Ani said.</p><p>	Lining the room were six conveyor belts, producing more of Bryce Walker’s fire bombs. The same type of explosive used to destroy Liberty High School.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH BOY!!! Tony, Tyler and Ani found where got Bryce got the bombs he used to destroy Liberty. I'm trying to focus on other characters other than just Elliot, Scott, Winston and Monty, which is why I'm letting characters like Zach, Ani, Tyler and Tony do more this go around. I'm changing the rating for this story, as future events will be more graphic from here on out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Mind Plays Tricks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannah testifies. Bryce uses his powers and makes her give false recollections of the story. Justin tries to kill Bryce, but Elliot talks him out of it. Elliot and Scott share a tender moment after a day of hell. Jessica and Hannah update Alex on the state of their world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Holy fuck,” Elliot deadpanned. He looked through the printed photos on the table in front of him. “I mean holy fuck.”</p><p>	“If you say holy fuck one more time,” Hannah swore. She picked up one of the pictures. </p><p>	“Sorry,” Elliot said. He turned to Tyler and Tony, “Where’d you take these?”</p><p>	“We went to Bryce’s to try and find anything,” Tony explained, “And the three of us found this room.”</p><p>	“Why is Bryce making more bombs?” Hannah asked.</p><p>	“Can’t be anything good,” Tyler said.</p><p>	“I need to tell Mrs. Jensen,” Elliot said. The other three looked at him in disbelief. “If Bryce wasn’t tipped off that you were down there, then the cops can go to his house and arrest him, then I get proven innocent.”</p><p>	“You have a point,” Hannah said, “I testify today, so I will meet with her in an hour.”</p><p>	“I’m going with you,” Elliot added.</p><p>	“Should the four of us just stay together?” Tyler suggested. “We’re doing that shift thingy that Zach thought of, aren’t we?”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Elliot’s eyes trailed to the front door of Monet’s as the bell rang, signalling a new patron entering the business.</p><p>	Bryce, Marcus, and Chloe all stalked into the coffee shop and went to the counter. Bryce glanced in Hannah’s direction. Elliot felt a familiar wave of energy wash over him, except it wasn’t aimed at him. He looked to his side and Hannah’s face went blank for a few seconds.</p><p>	The trio left as quickly as they walked in.</p><p>	“Hannah?” Tony questioned, “You alright?”</p><p>	She exhaled, as if leaving a trance, “Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p>	“We should get to the courthouse,” Elliot said.</p><p>*</p><p>	“Did they take anything?” Marcus asked.</p><p>	“No,” Bryce said, “All the bombs and shit were exactly where I left them.”</p><p>	“Aren’t you afraid?” Chloe asked, “The cops find out what's down there, we lose our entire story.”</p><p>	“Fucking relax, okay?” Bryce said, “They’re not going to tell the cops, and I just gave Hannah Baker a couple of suggestions for her story in court.”</p><p>	Chloe and  Marcus gave Bryce a sinister smile and continued to Bryce’s car.</p><p>*</p><p>	“You are friends with Elliot Ward?” Warren asked.</p><p>	“Sort of,” Hannah said. Her voice was cold, almost robotic.</p><p>	“Care to elaborate?”</p><p>	“I hang out with him sometimes, I wouldn’t call him a friend,” Hannah said.</p><p>	Elliot flashed her a look, but she continued to stare straight in front of her, avoiding the eyes of anyone in the room. Clay, Justin and Scott sat in the row behind the defense table. Justin’s hand was resting on Clay’s knee. Clay felt queasy, his head was on fire. Elliot felt the same sensation throughout his body. He did his best to calm his mind while Lainie continued to question Hannah.</p><p>	“From previous testimonies, you spend a lot of time with Elliot. Has he ever used his powers on someone against their will?”</p><p>	“A few times,” Hannah said.</p><p>	Elliot leaned back in his chair and exhaled sharply. Lainie flashed him a look saying she was telling the truth. Elliot shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>	“Can you go into detail?”</p><p>	“He’s used his powers on Bryce Walker,” Hannah said, “He attacked Bryce after a football game. He also used his powers the night of homecoming, to ignite the bombs.”</p><p>	“No further questions.”</p><p>*</p><p>	The court ended for the day. Clay, Justin, Tony, Hannah, Scott, Elliot and Tyler marched out of the courtroom and immediately went to Hannah.</p><p>	“What the hell happened?” Clay asked her. </p><p>	She continued to stare with the same blank expression. Clay put his hand on her shoulder and felt a nauseatingly familiar presence over her. He moved his fingers over her temple and broke the hold. She exhaled and exited a trance.</p><p>	“Hannah?” Elliot said, “You okay?”</p><p>	“Fuck me,” Hannah said, “Bryce got in my head, I know it was him. I didn’t mean any of the shit that I said up there. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>	“Hey, listen,” Clay said, “Calm down. It’s going to be okay.”</p><p>	Lainie and Dennis appeared behind the group. Lainie caught Hannah’s gaze, “What happened up there?”</p><p>	“Bryce got into her head,” Justin spat. He turned to march out of the courthouse.</p><p>	Justin began to walk to the exit, ignoring the calls from Clay and Lainie. He stalked out of the courthouse and down the street.</p><p>	“I’ll get him,” Elliot said. He turned to Clay and nodded towards Hannah, “Talk to her.”</p><p>	Elliot ran out of the courthouse and turned to catch up with Justin who was already across the street, and marching in the direction of Bryce’s house. Elliot caught up with him and stopped him.</p><p>	“What are you doing?”</p><p>	“I’m gonna fucking end this,” Justin sneered, “Make sure Bryce can’t hurt anyone else.”</p><p>	“So you kill Bryce?” Elliot said, “Then what? You go to jail. We lose the case and we become bunkmates. We have to do this right way. Think about what happens to Jessica if you get locked up? Or Clay, or Hannah, or Zach?”</p><p>“I don’t fucking know,” Justin said, “He’s hurt everyone I care about. Jess, Clay, Hannah, you, Alex. I fucking tired of taking this shit lying down.”</p><p>“How do you think I feel?” Elliot said. He walked over and slumped down on a bench against one of the buildings lining either side of the road. Justin sat down next to him. “I gave Lainie and Dennis the pictures from Bryce’s basement. “They’re giving them to the police. They’ll arrest Bryce until he testifies. Bryce goes down for homecoming, he goes away for a very long time. Marcus and Chloe probably go with him.”</p><p>“And Carter and Diego?” Justin asked. </p><p>“I don’t know what happens to them,” Elliot explained. “They weren’t technically a part of what happened, they might go free, they might not. But we can’t be stupid.”</p><p>“I just really want that bastard to pay,” Justin said.</p><p>“He will,” Elliot said, “Trust me.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Clay sat on a bench overlooking the city. He cradled Hannah as she sat and cried. The pair had been through so much together. She was tired of going through shit, but she had Clay to comfort her.</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot knocked on Scott’s front door. He opened it and let his boyfriend in.</p><p>	“What’s up?” Scott asked. He was cut off by Elliot crashing into him. He felt Elliot’s uncontrolled sobs into his shirt, “Hey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>	“What if everything goes to shit?” Elliot questioned. “What if we lose?”</p><p>	“We won’t,” Scott reasoned. “Hey look at me.”</p><p>	He pulled Elliot’s chin so they were face to face. Scott rested his forehead against Elliot’s. “We’ve gone through this much together. Whatever happens after the trial, we’ll get through that together too, okay?”</p><p>	“Okay,” Elliot said.</p><p>	“I love you,” Scott admitted, “I meant to say it a long time ago, but it’s been true for a long time.”</p><p>	“Really?”</p><p>	“Really, really,” Scott smiled.</p><p>	“I love you too, Scotty,” Elliot moved and pushed their lips together.</p><p>*</p><p>	Jessica and Hannah walked into Alex’s house. She found him lying on his bed, watching a movie on his computer.</p><p>	“Hey, Jess,” Alex said. He paused the movie and used his good arm to move the computer off his lap.</p><p>	“Hey,” They sat at the foot of his bed.</p><p>	“Look, I’m really sorry about being so distant recently,” Jessica apologized, “With all the court shit, and then Bryce and then Hannah today, it’s just been a whole lot of bullshit.”</p><p>	“What happened?” Alex asked.</p><p>	“Bryce made me say things in court, things that weren’t true to make Elliot look bad,” Hannah explained.</p><p>	“How bad?”</p><p>	“Prison bad,” Hannah deadpanned.</p><p>	“Can I do anything to help?” Alex said.</p><p>	“You can keep getting better,” Jessica said. She moved her hand and put her hand on Alex’s leg. “How are things with you? Zach told us you lost your powers.”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Alex said, “I can’t fucking use them. It’s stupid. I get a brain injury and suddenly become the saddest sidekick at Liberty.”</p><p>	“You’re not sad, Alex,” Hannah said, “The road to recovery isn’t always the fastest route. Believe me, I know. After I tried to kill myself, I spent months feeling broken and sad afterwards, but thanks to you guys, I got better.”</p><p>	Jessica raised her hand in the middle between the three of them.</p><p>	“FML forever?” she said.</p><p>	The other two put their hands on top of hers and repeated the same montra.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, lot's to unpack here. Hannah did try to kill herself, I haven't exactly figured out what the reasons were, but Clay was the one who found her and took her the hospital. Clay and Hannah always had a very pure relationship in my eyes, so I tried to portray that here. Also, Hannah, Jessica and Alex had a great friendship in the show, you know before the tapes, but even afterwards, Alex and Jess had a good relationship. FML FOREVER!!!!! Scott and Elliot are a very cute couple, if I do say so myself. Hope you guys enjoy! Next chapter by Thursday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mr. Not So Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If we use the pictures in court, we’ll have to explain where we got them,” Lainie explained, “We’ll have to explain that Tyler Down, Tony Padilla, and Amorowat Achola broke into Bryce’s house and searched it, without consent.”</p><p>	“Is it breaking and entering if Ani lives on the property?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“This is not the time for jokes,” Dennis scolded. “Why did you have a piece of one of the bombs?”</p><p>	“I told you already,” Elliot defended, “I didn’t, someone planted it on me.”</p><p>	“Do you have any idea who that is?” Lainie questioned.</p><p>	“I’ve narrowed it down to Marcus Cole or Diego Torres,” Elliot stated.</p><p>	“Well, I get to cross Marcus Cole today,” Dennis said. “But I can’t ask him about it, it’s hearsay.”</p><p>	“What does that mean?”</p><p>	“I means that I can’t ask him a question based on a rumor or suspicion.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Marcus swore in and took a seat on the stand. As per usual the courtroom was packed. Elliot sat in between Dennis and Lainie on the defense side. In the row behind him, Scott, Justin, Tony, Alex and Charlie packed into the seat.</p><p>	“So, what was your first interaction with Elliot Ward?” Warren asked.</p><p>	“It was at one of Bryce’s parties,” Marcus explained, “Elliot came with Justin Foley and Zach Dempsey. Zach talked to Scott Reed for a few minutes, while Elliot and Justin talked to Bryce. They looked like they were arguing about something, then Elliot punched Bryce in the stomach.”</p><p>	“There was an altercation between Chloe Rice, Jessica Davis, Sheri Holland and Hannah Baker in the hallway. One that you helped break up,” Warren explained, “Do you know what caused it?”</p><p>	“Chloe said Hannah and the other girls were threatening her,” Marcus said, “Chloe was defending herself.”</p><p>	“No further questions,” Warren sat himself on the prosecution side.</p><p>	Dennis rose from the table and walked to stand closer to Marcus. “Mr. Cole you said Elliot came to one of Bryce’s parties with Justin Foley and Zach Dempsey, is that correct?”</p><p>	“Yes.”</p><p>	“How long would you say the three of them were at Bryce Walker’s house?” Dennis asked.</p><p>	“A couple of hours,” Marcus guessed.</p><p>	“The footage from the Ward’s ring doorbell from the date of that party shows that they were gone for exactly forty-six minutes before returning to Elliot’s house,” Dennis said. “How long were the three of them there for?”</p><p>	“Objection!” Warren called, “Asked and answered.”</p><p>	“Your honor,” Dennis turned to the judge, “I’m establishing the witness's credibility.”</p><p>	“Overruled.”</p><p>	“I guess they were there for a few minutes,” Marcus said.</p><p>	“The security at the Walker’s residence shows that only Zach Dempsey went inside that night,” Dennis said, “Justin Foley and Elliot Ward never entered the premises, did they?”</p><p>	“They did!” Marcus argued, “Elliot attacked Bryce.”</p><p>	“Are you implying that the camera footage is incorrect?” </p><p>	“Yes!” Marcus said, the anger apparent in his voice.</p><p>	“What about Scott Reed?” Dennis asked, “According to his testimony, you ran him off the road. Is that true?”</p><p>	“Yes,” Marcus admitted.</p><p>	“Why did you do it?”</p><p>	“Scott had joined Elliot and his friends,” Marcus lied, “They were going to hurt people, so I was trying to stop him.”</p><p>	“By trying to kill him?” </p><p>	“Objection! Calls for speculation!” Warren interrupted.</p><p>	“I’ll rephrase,” Dennis said, “You attempted to stop someone from hurting others, by hurting others?”</p><p>	“I guess,” Marcus said.</p><p>	“No further questions.”</p><p>*</p><p>Scott grabbed Marcus by the back of the shirt and threw him up against the wall of the courthouse. Scott started daggers into Marcus’s face. Elliot and Justin grabbed him by either arm and pulled Scott back.</p><p>“Not here, not now,” Charlie whispered in his ear.</p><p>Marcus slumped off the wall and quickly walked out of the courthouse, down the front steps and to his car. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He sent a text message.</p><p>M. Cole: They’re figuring it out. What do we do?</p><p>Walker: I just talked to Diego. He’s heading to meet up with you.</p><p>M. Cole: What exactly are we going to do?</p><p>Walker: They have pictures from the factory, and my flashdrive. Get them.</p><p>M. Cole: Understood</p><p>	The group stood in the courthouse, as they watched Marcus disappear through the door.</p><p>“We need to call everyone together,” Elliot said, “All of us haven’t talked since Tyler, Tony and Ani found that room.”</p><p>“HQ?” Tony asked.</p><p>“HQ,” Elliot answered.</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot opened the large steel door of the warehouse and stepped inside, followed by Tony, Justin, Scott, Alex, and Charlie. Elliot dumped his bag on one of the couches in front of the tv and slumped down on top of the cushion. He surveyed the large room. The warehouse was a large metal structure. It had a lounge area with a few couches and armchairs in the small loft area, a eating area with a stocked mini fridge and a couple boxes of assorted packs of chips, as well as a training area with a weight set, treadmills, and a few punching bags. Tucked away in one of the corners was a small living space with a few cots, and a bathroom.</p><p>	“Remind me exactly how we can afford this place?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“I got the workout shit from the gym,” Tony said, “Clay contributed the couches, and Winston helped pay for everything else.”</p><p>	“I forgot he’s rich off his ass,” Elliot said.</p><p>	“Hey!” Winston called, walking in followed by Monty.</p><p>	“Babe, you are rich off your ass,” Monty smiled, “But I happen to find that ass really cute.”</p><p>	“Just get up here,” Elliot said, “You two can deal with your horny selves later.”</p><p>	The rest of the group trickled in rather quickly. </p><p>	“Hate to be that guy, but let’s just cut straight to the chase,” Elliot got everyone’s attention, “Bryce has a room under his house with at least a dozen more fire bombs. I don’t know how many he has, or why he’s got them, but we’ve got to figure it out.”</p><p>	“Question?” Sheri said, “Why haven’t we called the cops?”</p><p>	“I gave Mrs. Jensen and Dennis the pictures Tyler took when he was down there,” Elliot explained, “She said that they can use them in court when Bryce testifies in a couple of days. Push the blame off of me and make Bryce look guilty.”</p><p>	“The new building opens tomorrow, so we’ve got to start watching our backs,” Jessica said, “We’ve got to have eyes on them everywhere. They make a move, we have backup in seconds.”</p><p>	“Do you want to make some kind of code or some shit?” Charlie questioned, “Like if there’s trouble, we know exactly where so we can help?”</p><p>	“That’s a good idea,” Hannah said. “I could make a map of the new building during school tomorrow.”</p><p>	“We meet here afterwards then?” Elliot suggested.</p><p>	“Yeah,” Zach said.</p><p>	“What about the threats?” Justin questioned, “Someone’s fucking with us, and we’re not any closer to figuring out who it is.”</p><p>	“What if it’s Torres?” Monty asked. “I’ve barely seen him at practice, and when I do see him, he looks sus.”</p><p>	“That’s a working theory,” Clay said, “But that doesn’t explain why nobody other than the witnesses are getting the messages, even though we all were a part of it.”</p><p>	“I don’t know,” Elliot said, “I don’t know if I’m able to be in school while the trial is going, so it’s going to be you guys having to watch your backs. I wish I could be there with you, but with the way the world’s going, I won’t be anytime soon.”</p><p>	“It’s okay,” Monty turned to the rest of them, “We fucking got this, right?”</p><p>	“Damn right,” Charlie smiled.</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot and Monty left the warehouse together, everyone slowly trickled out shortly thereafter. Justin and Jessica hung back, locked the doors and went to Jessica’s car. They climbed in and she started the car.</p><p>	“You want to stay over?” she asked. “My parents are out of town.”</p><p>	“Sure,” Justin said, “Let me text Lainie.”</p><p>	He brushed his hands over his pockets, “Shit, I think I left my phone inside. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>	Justin jogged back towards the warehouse and unlocked the door. As soon as he swung the door open, he stopped dead in his tracks. Marcus and Diego were ransacking the place. </p><p>	“What the fuck!” Justin yelled.</p><p>	The pair turned their heads and caught the fire in Justin’s eyes. Diego was the first to move, shooting two beams of energy from his eyes. They caught Justin’s chest and sent him flying backwards. Jessica saw him launch out of the doorway of the warehouse. She ran towards the building and rushed to Justin’s side. Jessica pulled out her phone and sent an SOS message to the friend’s group chat. Helped Justin back to his feet. The pair ran inside and found Marcus and Diego looking for a different exit.</p><p>	“Hey asshole!” Jessica yelled. She released her sonic scream and knocked Marcus against one of the cement walls. </p><p>	He regained his footing and flew at her. She ducked underneath him and screamed again. Diego sent another beam of energy at Justin who caught it with a shield of fire. He launched a few plumes towards Diego, who rolled out of the way. Justin and Jessica stood back to back, each holding off their respective attacker.</p><p>	A massive beacon of light shined from the doorway, blinding everyone in the room. A figure emerged from one of the shadows and punched Marcus across the face. Marcus shot into the air, grabbed Diego by the arm and blasted through the ceiling.</p><p>	“You guys okay?” Tyler powered down, and released the room from the large amount of blue light.</p><p>	Ani appeared from the shadow and ran to Justin and Jessica’s side.</p><p>	“Yeah, I’m good,” Jessica answered, “I’m just pissed.”</p><p>	“I understand the feeling,” Justin said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>	“What the hell happened?” Elliot asked, walking through the door with Monty.</p><p>	“Diego and Marcus,” Justin explained, “They were searching the place.”</p><p>	“They take anything?”</p><p>	“There isn’t much of any value to take,” Tyler said. His eyes flashed to the desk against one of the walls. He noticed an empty spot between two of the laptops. “Guys!”</p><p>	“What is it?” Monty asked.</p><p>	“They took one of the computers,” Tyler declared, “The one with the pictures of Bryce’s on them.”</p><p>	“Well, fuck,” Elliot said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! I know I said Wednesday night, but I was really excited to write this chapter, so I just went ahead and did it. Things start to get hella real in the next couple of chapters. The verdict is only a few chapters away, and the events that have been building up over the last two seasons are gonna come pouring out. The next chapter will be a little slow, but it'll be good for my chalex shippers. Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Road To Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlie helps Alex with his healing process. The pair share an intimate moment. Elliot learns about why Jessica and Justin hate Bryce so much. Elliot and Monty discuss Monty's living arrangements.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie and Alex sat in the pool in Charlie’s backyard. Charlie held his boyfriend above the surface of the water. Alex floated along the surface and gently kicked his legs, doing his best to stay afloat. Alex’s strength was slowly coming back, Charlie was optimistic, but his powers were still disabled.</p><p>	“You’re doing great babe,” Charlie said. He let out a small smile, “This is the best you’ve done so far.</p><p>	Alex turned his head to look at Charlie, but slowly sunk his face under the water. Charlie grabbed his body and pulled him above the surface. Alex coughed as the water came out of his mouth. Charlie helped put him on the edge of the pool and sat him there.</p><p>	“You okay?” Charlie asked.</p><p>	“What do you think?” Alex responded. His brown hair matted against his forehead as beads of chlorinated water dripped down his pale skin. “I can barely swim, I can’t use my fucking powers, I’m fucking broken.”</p><p>	Alex lifted his feet out of the pool and limped into the house. Charlie called after him. Alex went into the bathroom and locked the door. He slumped over onto the toilet lid and cursed himself.</p><p>	Charlie pulled himself out of the pool and dried himself off. He went inside and sat in front of the bathroom door. “Alex?”</p><p>	“What?” Alex snapped.</p><p>	“It’s okay that you’re not okay,” Charlie said, sincerely. “I’m sorry that you feel broken. But you’re getting stronger everyday.”</p><p>	“Whatever,” Alex said. “Can I just go home?”</p><p>	“I’m not going to let you give up on yourself,” Charlie said. “I care about you. You have a lot of people who do.”</p><p>	Charlie heard Alex’s labored breaths and could tell he was choking up. He heard the doorknob jiggle and the lock coming undone. The door opened and Charlie rose to his feet. Charlie offered Alex his arms. Alex stepped into them and the pair wrapped each other in a tender embrace.</p><p>	“You know, we still technically have forty-five minutes before I have to take you home,” Charlie said, not breaking the hug.</p><p>	“Do we have to get back in the pool?” Alex asked, begrudgingly.</p><p>	“No, but we should probably shower,” Charlie said.</p><p>	“Okay.”</p><p>	Charlie gathered Alex’s clothes and went to his bathroom. Alex followed him, as Charlie helped him up the stairs. The pair walked through the bathroom door and closed it behind them. Charlie locked the door and started the water. Charlie aided Alex into the shower, and went in behind him. Charlie grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured a quarter sized amount on his hand before putting it into his hair. He did the same for Alex and rubbed his fingers across his scalp. Alex lost his balance a little bit, but Charlie caught him before he fell over. He rinsed the soap out of both of their hair. Charlie reached behind Alex and pulled down a small bench and told him to sit. Charlie kneeled down in front of him, his head level with Alex’s crotch.</p><p>	“What are you doing?” Alex asked.</p><p>	“I want to make you feel better,” Charlie said, lust filling his eyes. “Is that okay?”</p><p>	“Yeah, that’s totally fine,” Alex practically jumped up from the bench.</p><p>	Charlie moved his mouth over the bulge coming from Alex’s swimsuit, the fabric becoming tight around the member. He mouthed it through the material, prompting Alex to let out a low moan. Charlie pulled the drawstring of the swimsuit loose with his teeth and helped Alex free his dick as it flopped onto the top of the bench.</p><p>	Charlie gave it a few strokes before he took the length into his mouth and sucked down a few inches.</p><p>	“Charlie! Fuck!” Alex moaned.</p><p>	The sound Charlie forced him to release caused the boy to chuckle, leading Alex to put his hand on the back of Charlie’s head and become entangled with the athlete’s hair. Charlie began bobbing up and down, as Alex let out a series of more moans, drawing closer and closer to his climax.</p><p>	“Charlie, fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Alex shouted.</p><p>	He didn’t let up and moved down and took Alex completely into his mouth and throat. Alex clutched Charlie’s hair and released down his throat. Charlie pulled off and Alex rested his back against the wall of the shower.</p><p>	“Jesus!” Alex sighed, “That was fucking amazing.”</p><p>	Charlie rose from his knees, “Thanks.”</p><p>	The pair exited the glass walls, dried off and went into Charlie’s kitchen.</p><p>	“It’s been a while since we did something like that,” Alex said.</p><p>	“I didn’t want to force you, or feel like I was rushing you,” Charlie confessed. “After what almost happened to Jess, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>	“Thank you,” Alex peered straight into Charlie’s blue eyes, “I love you, Charles Hayden Brixton St. George.”</p><p>	“I love you too, Alexander Dean Standall,” Charlie said. He walked over to Alex and placed his lips against Alex’s mouth.</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot readjusted the ankle monitor with his foot. He laid on his bed, as Monty sprawled out on the air mattress on the floor below. Elliot stared at the ceiling and followed the pattern of the popcorn ceiling created by the moonlight showing through the window.</p><p>	“Monty?” Elliot asked, “You up?”</p><p>	“Yeah,” he answered.</p><p>	“What happened with Bryce? Like before I came here?” Elliot inquired, “Everytime I asked one of the others, they change the subject or avoid it all together.”</p><p>	“From what I heard, it was the summer before sophomore year,” Monty explained, “Jessica through a party at her house. Foley was there, so was Jensen and Dempsey, Holland, and a few dozen other people.”</p><p>	“What about you?” Elliot questioned.</p><p>	“I was at home,” Monty said, “My dad was pissed off, so I couldn’t go. Anyways, Bryce went to the party. There was beer and shit, I mean come on, it was a high school party for fuck’s sake. I heard that Jessica got drunk off her ass, and Justin took her up to her room to let her sleep. Justin stood guard outside the door. Bryce wanted in so he stunned Justin and left him in the hallway. Bryce went in, and he tried to, um, you know.”</p><p>	“Bryce tried to rape her?” Elliot asked, shocked.</p><p>	“Yeah,” Monty continued, “She wasn’t too drunk and realized what was happening to her, so she screamed and knocked him off of her. “Bryce used his powers that night, made her forget about the whole thing.”</p><p>	“Holy shit,” Elliot deadpanned, “Everything makes a lot more sense now.”</p><p>	“Now you know,” Monty said.</p><p>	“I know this might not be the best time to ask you this, especially after what you just told me, but,” Elliot hesitated, “Would you want to live here? Like permanently?”</p><p>	“What do you mean?”</p><p>	“I mean that you turn eighteen in like six months, so we could get you emancipated, so you’d be a legal adult early,” Elliot clarified, “I mean like you could live here, and be like a permanent resident.”</p><p>	“Not adopt?” Monty questioned.</p><p>	“My mom said it would be easier if you got emancipated,” Elliot explained, “Your dad would have to forfeit parental rights, and there’d be another court case, and you’d have to testify and all that shit.”</p><p>	“Yeah, I’d like to live here,” Monty smiled, “Means I get to get off the fucking floor.”</p><p>	That comment made both boys chuckle. “Cool.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, that's partly the reason I changed the rating. Charlie and Alex had a great relationship in my mind, so I tried to capture that here. The party I'm talking about will be gone into greater detail (probably in a one-shot) but for right now, I revealed the part that was vital to the rest of the story. Elliot and Monty's friendship has definitely grown a lot, huh? Next chapter is definitely when shit starts to go down! The verdict is only a couple of chapters away, and Bryce testifies soon. The new Liberty Campus will be one of the things brought up in the next chapter as well. Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bryce testifies. Mrs. Jensen uses pictures of the fire bombs in Bryce's house as evidence. Bryce denies knowing about the bombs and continues to tell his twisted story about homecoming and previous events. Justin and Tony find Bryce's lair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin walked into the newly reconstructed halls of Liberty High School. The building had the same layout, although the paint on the walls and the floor tiles were the same colors, just much less faded. He went to his refurbished locker, opened it, grabbed his kinetics textbook, and stuffed it in his backpack. He turned to go to Jessica’s locker on the end of the hall when Diego and Carter sauntered down the hallway flanked about a half dozen or so other jocks, who all gave Justin the death stares.</p><p>	Justin shrugged off the daggers and went to Jessica. “Hey.”</p><p>	“Hi,” Jessica smiled at the appearance of her boyfriend. </p><p>	“You taking off free period?” Justin asked. “Bryce testifies this afternoon, and I want to be there for Elliot.”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Jessica said, “I’ll see if we can borrow Zach’s car.”</p><p>	“I’m pretty sure that everyone is going,” Justin said, “I talked to Charlie and Alex and they’re skipping last period.”</p><p>	“We can talk to everyone at lunch,” Jessica said. She looked up and down the hall. “Have you been doing okay?”</p><p>	“I’m doing the best I can,” Justin explained, “I’m getting help, and I’ve been clean for almost a month.”</p><p>	“I’m so proud of you,” Jessica beamed.</p><p>*</p><p>	“So, Mr. Walker,” Warren stood in front of Bryce, dressed in a nice suit. “You’re a Senior at Liberty High?”</p><p>	“That’s correct,” Bryce said.</p><p>	The entire group of friends huddled into the rows of pews behind the railing separating the courtroom in half. Elliot sat with his back to them, sandwiched at the table between Lainie and Dennis.</p><p>	“You’re friends with Marcus Cole and Chloe Rice, is that correct?” </p><p>	“Yes.”</p><p>	“What about Scott Reed or Montgomery de la Cruz?”</p><p>	“Not anymore.”</p><p>	“Tell me why,” Warren said.</p><p>	“Scott and Monty have been my friends for a few years, so when they started hanging out with Elliot Ward instead of me, I got a little upset,” Bryce sighed, “I didn’t know then what I know now. Elliot was using them to get to me, he thinks that I’m too dangerous for Liberty.”</p><p>	“Is that why he attacked you in your house?” </p><p>	“Objection!” Lainie yelled, “That statement has already been proven false.”</p><p>	“Sustained.”</p><p>	“Alright then,” Warren redirected, “Why don’t we talk about the fight on November 4th? Tell me why it happened.”</p><p>	“Well, Elliot had showed up at Liberty about a week before,” Bryce explained, “He seemed suspicious of everyone. He started hanging out with Hannah Baker and her friends, I didn’t think anything of it. Until the Friday of his first week. Out of nowhere, Hannah Baker came marching over to my lunch table and she started throwing accusations of me getting into Elliot’s head about something with Montgomery and his boyfriend.”</p><p>	“So to be clear, you did not start that fight?” </p><p>	“No, it was Elliot’s friends.”</p><p>	“What about homecoming?” Warren asked, “Where were you that night?”</p><p>	“I went to the dance with my girlfriend Chloe and Marcus,” Bryce stated, “I didn’t see Elliot until about an hour into the dance. He came marching into the gym and started attacking me.”</p><p>	“What about the fire?”</p><p>	“Chloe, Marcus, Diego Torres, Carter Rodriguez and some number of us tried to fight back against Elliot and his friends,” Bryce said, “We started overpowering them when he triggered the bombs. I grabbed Chloe and we got out of there as fast as we could.”</p><p>	“No further questions.”</p><p>	Lainie rose from the table and took a couple of pictures in her hands and placed them in front of Bryce in the stand.</p><p>	“Could you please explain to the court what is in these photos?”</p><p>	“They look like some kind of explosive device,” Bryce guessed.</p><p>	“They are explosive devices,” Lainie corrected. “The same type of device used to destroy Liberty High  School. They were found in your basement. Care to explain why?”</p><p>	“I have never seen those before in my life,” he lied, “They must have been planted or something.”</p><p>	“So, if the police were to search your residence, they wouldn’t find any incriminating evidence?” Lainie interrogated.</p><p>	“No.”</p><p>	“Okay, tell me about Elliot Ward,” Lainie said.</p><p>	“He was a nice kid,” Bryce explained. “He was always friendly and stuff.”</p><p>	“What about the fight on November 4th?” Lainie said, “You previously said that Elliot Ward and his friends just attacked you out of nowhere. But I have multiple other testimonies explaining that you used your mental powers on the defendant against his will. Is that true?”</p><p>	“No, it’s not,” Bryce said. “I’ve never used my powers on anyone unless I had their permission.”</p><p>	“What about Scott Reed?” Lainie asked, “He testified that you used your abilities on him on several occasions including but not limited to November 9, November 11, and November 15. Do you have any idea why he’d claim something like that?”</p><p>	“A few months ago, Scott started hanging out with Elliot,” Bryce hesitated, “I was upset, and I got a little jealous. If I used my powers on him I didn’t mean too. Sometimes my emotions get the better of me and my powers just kind of go all over the place.”</p><p>	“So you admit to using your abilities on another student?” Lainie inquired.</p><p>	“Yes,” Bryce confessed.</p><p>	“No further questions.”</p><p>*</p><p>	“How’d it look in there?” Justin asked.</p><p>	“What do you mean?” Hannah questioned, “You were in there too.”</p><p>	“Yeah, but I was more focused on not jumping the railing and throttling Bryce right then and there,” Justin fumed.</p><p>	Bryce walked out of the courtroom, flanked by Marcus, Chloe, Diego, Carter and three other jocks. The group stared daggers at the possy. Jessica grabbed Justin’s arm defensively, holding him.</p><p>	“You lying bastard,” Scott spat.</p><p>	“What was that?” Bryce sneered.</p><p>	“You’re going to jail,” Alex stated.</p><p>	“We’ll see about that,” Bryce said. He turned and walked out of the courthouse. </p><p>*</p><p>	“We could put your bed over there against the wall?” Elliot suggested.</p><p>	“From how you're making it sound, you’ll be around for a while,” Monty said.  </p><p>	“I’ve got to start thinking that way,” he replied. “I get to testify in the morning. Bryce’s story is falling apart, and I’ll tell the whole truth tomorrow. I’m hoping that the evidence is enough to point to Bryce, instead of me.”</p><p>	“We just have to wait and see.”</p><p>	“So, I was thinking maybe I could push my desk to the foot of my bed,” Elliot turned back into the large bedroom. “We can argue about closet space later.”</p><p>	“Thank you for doing this,” Monty said. “Thank you for helping me.”</p><p>	“Who are you and what have you done with Montgomery de la Cruz?” Elliot chuckled.</p><p>	“Winston’s been telling me to try and be nicer,” Monty rolled his eyes, “Something about acting the part of the hero or some shit.”</p><p>	“Well, maybe he’s on to something,” Elliot turned to the other boy, “I’m liking this new Monty.”</p><p>	“I’m trying to be better,” Monty said.</p><p>	“I’ve noticed,” Elliot said. He put his hand on Monty’s shoulder, “I knew deep, deep under your rock solid dickish personality, there was a good guy.”</p><p>*</p><p>	“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Tony asked.</p><p>	“Yeah,” Justin said, “I just want to check it out.”</p><p>	The pair sat huddled in the foliage, hidden from sight. Stretched out in front of them a tunnel sank into the ground with a large metallic door locked shut in front of them.</p><p>	“How long do you need?” Justin asked.</p><p>	“A few seconds,” Tony replied. He stepped out of the bushes and put his hands against the metallic door. “It’s mainly tungsten and steel.” He whispered to himself. He spat in his hands and coiled a chunk of the door in his hands. He ripped the door off and through it onto the ground beside the bunker.</p><p>	“Come on,” Tony said.</p><p>	The pair stepped into the doorway of the dark hole. Justin snapped his finger and his palm let out a small, controlled fire. He stepped inside and Tony stayed on his heels. They came to a large opening at the end of the rock tunnel. They walked into it and stopped dead in their tracks. Lining one of the walls was a desk with monitors and a keyboard. In one corner was a glass capsule holding a black and silver suit.</p><p>	“Holy shit,” Justin deadpanned.</p><p>	“I’m calling the cops,” Tony said. He reached into his pocket and turned on his cellphone. “Fuck. No signal. We’re in too deep.”</p><p>	“I’ll say.”</p><p>	Bryce Walker appeared at the mouth of the tunnel. His eyes glowed red and the tunnel collapsed behind him. </p><p>	Justin intensified the flames around his hands. He launched a plume at Bryce. He raised his hand and dissipated the flame mid air. Tony reached out and threw the nearest metallic object he could feel at Bryce.</p><p>	The pair were outmatched. Luckily, they hadn’t come alone. Ani formed from a shadow, and Scott teleported through the floor. Ani grabbed Tony and Scott grabbed Justin, and the quartet disappeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I got stuck in midterms at school and had to study for those. Luckily I'm now on spring break so I should be done with season 2 within the week! I plan on writing the version of Monty that I personally wanted to see in the show. Next chapter will be Elliot's testimony, we'll get to a little bit of his life before Liberty, and more about Elliot's previous relationships. Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Verdict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elliot gives his entire testimony, and tells the total truth about all events over the past months. The jury delivers a verdict.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, you going to school today?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	He laid in Scott’s bed, facing his boyfriend, who was half asleep. He smiled at the sleepy face of the other boy. “No, a bunch of us are taking that day off. We want to be there for you.”</p><p>	“You guys don’t have to do that,” Elliot said.</p><p>	“Listen,” Scott rolled and sat up, pulling Elliot into his shoulder. “You’re their friend. They care about you. You're my boyfriend, and I love you. That means we’re there for each other. No questions asked.”</p><p>	“We should get ready,” Elliot said, “My parents are picking us up in thirty minutes.”</p><p>*</p><p>	“Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?”</p><p>	“I do,” Elliot said.</p><p>	“Be seated.”</p><p>	Elliot took the witness stand. He dressed in a dress suit and tie. His hair slicked back, taken out of his face. The entirety of the group of friends sat in the same places as the previous day. Elliot’s parents were sandwiched between the aisle, Monty and Scott. Lainie rose from the defense table and walked to stand in front of Elliot.</p><p>	“Mr. Ward? You are a Junior at Liberty High School is that correct?”</p><p>	“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>	“You went to Sky High in New Haven before moving to Crestmont, right?”</p><p>	“That’s correct,” Elliot answered.</p><p>“What is your life like here?” Lainie asked.</p><p>“My life is great,” Elliot gave a small smile. “I have great friends, a great boyfriend. I have a new house guest that I’m getting used to. Other than that and this case, I’m doing fine.”</p><p>“Please tell the jury about your time at Liberty,” Lainie requested, “Starting with your first weeks.”</p><p>“Well, I moved to Crestmont at the end of October,” Elliot stated, “My dad got a new job offer here and we closed on our house that Friday and he had to report Monday. We loaded up two u-hauls Friday afternoon and drove about six hours to stay with my grandparents. We drove the rest of the day and got to Crestmont Sunday night. I woke up the next morning and went to my first day at Liberty High. I took the bus and that’s when I met Montgomery de la Cruz. He was trying to be friendly in his own way, but to me he just seemed like a jerk. Hannah Baker told him to leave me alone and that’s when I started talking to her. We talked the entire way to the school. I met with Mr. Porter and he put me in the hero support curriculum. Clay Jensen and Amorowat Achola gave me a tour of the building and I went to my first class.</p><p>“I met Justin Foley and the rest of my friends at lunch that day, including Jessica Davis, Zach Dempsey and Winston Williams. The rest of the week went off without a problem, Friday is when things started going sideways. I went to school like it was any other day. I went to my first period and asked to go to the bathroom. That’s when I found Montgomery de la Cruz and Winston Williams in the hallway, together. They were making out. Winston saw me and made me swear not to tell anyone. I told him I wouldn’t and I went to do my business. I was on my way out when Bryce Walker stopped me. He used his powers on me. I told him about Montgomery and Winston. I didn’t find that out until a few hours later at lunch. Winston seemed upset and stormed off. I followed him into the library and he told me Bryce found out about them. I had to tell Hannah, Jessica and a few others about Winston and Montgomery, I didn’t want to. Hannah went to confront him about it and then a fight started.”</p><p> </p><p>“To clarify, that’s the fight that occurred on November 4?” Lainie asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Elliot said. Lainie signalled for him to continue. “Scott Reed pulled me out of the fight to try and calm things down. He grabbed me and teleported into the library, but I ran back out around the time that Principal Bolan broke up the fight. He put me in detention with Hannah, Jessica, Clay, Winston, Scott and Bryce. He also moved me to the hero program. That weekend I went out with Sheri Holland, Zach Dempsey, Justin Foley, Hannah and Clay. They took me on a tour of the city. We had only known each other for a week and I already felt like one of them. While I was with them Scott had called me and asked if I needed to tutor to catch up on the hero program stuff. I accepted and we started hanging out pretty regularly. He was Bryce’s friend at the time, but somewhere within the next couple of weeks he dropped Bryce and I started developing feelings for him.”</p><p>“Tell me about homecoming,” Lainie requested, “And the events that lead up to it.”</p><p>“I had begun to go out with Scott Reed about a week before the dance. Little did I know, someone had taken control of Scott and made him do things against his will. I went on a couple dates with Scott. He asked me to homecoming the Friday morning before the dance, but then a few hours later he broke up with me. He showed up to my house the night of the dance, telling me that our friends were in trouble. I went to Liberty and I found a bunch of my friends, including Justin, Hannah and Monty. They were being mind controlled. I helped Monty break the control and he helped Amorowat and Clay fight Marcus Cole, Chloe Rice, and Justin and Charlie St George, who was also under the control.</p><p>“I found the others in the gym. I used these anti-telepathy earbuds my mom had to wake up Winston Williams, Alex Standall, Tyler Down and Zach Dempsey from the control. They got into the hallway after Bryce Walker used his powers on Hannah Baker, Sheri Holland, Jessica Davis and Tony Padilla and sent them after the boys. I fought with Bryce in the gym. He triggered the fire bombs and I threw him out one of the windows. He disappeared, but soon the entire building was up in flames. Scott pulled me out. Winston and Charlie were searching for Monty and Alex. Justin told me that they were still inside, so I went back into the fire to save them. I pulled them out. Alex had gotten a head injury of some kind so he was rushed to the hospital. Scott approached me when he got to the hospital and told me that Bryce had been controlling him. I forgave him and we’ve been together since.”</p><p>	“So you risked your life by going back into a burning building to save two of your friends?” Lainie questioned.</p><p>	“Yes.”</p><p>	“Seems pretty heroic to me,” Lainie said to the jury. “No further questions, your honor.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot sat in the defense room with Lainie and Dennis. The trio sat in silence. Elliot pondered how much his life could change in the next few hours. The jury was deciding on a verdict. Every click from the second hand on the clock, hanging from the wall seemed to get longer and longer between each interval.</p><p>*</p><p>	“All rise.”</p><p>	The courtroom stood up as the judge moved to his stand. He sat down and motioned for the courtroom to be seated.</p><p>	“Has the jury reached a verdict?” the judge asked.</p><p>	“We have your honor,” the jury reader spoke. She opened an envelope and cleared her throat. “In the case of Elliot Ward versus the indictment, we find the defendant-”</p><p>	The entire courtroom held their breaths. Elliot felt every muscle in his body tensed in nervous anticipation for the next word spoken. He clenched his eyes shut. He could hear the sound of his heart, pounding out of his ears.</p><p>	“Not guilty.”</p><p>	Elliot felt a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed. Lainie smiled at him. Elliot’s side of the courtroom broke out in joyous sounds. The judge pounded his gavel against the stand.</p><p>	“Order!” the judge yelled, “Order in my courtroom!”</p><p>	“The bailiff will be released into the custody of his parents or guardians. He will see the police officer on the way out and you can have your ankle bracelet removed.” He turned and spoke to Elliot directly, “I expect you to walk the straight and narrow young man, is that understood?”</p><p>	“Yes, your honor. I understand,” Elliot couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>	“You are free to go,” the judge banged his gavel and the courtroom once again abrupted into cheering and joyous sounds.</p><p>	Hannah grabbed Elliot from across the railing and pulled him into a hug. The other friends moved and wrapped their arms around the growing bunch. Scott pulled Elliot out once again and he held him close.</p><p>	“You did it,” Scott whispered into his ear, “You did it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There it is everyone! This side of the court stuff is over! Elliot is proven innocent (as expected.) The next couple of chapters to close this season will be spent wrapping up loose ends, as well as giving characters the endings they deserve.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. How It Feels To Be Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a lot brought up in this chapter, including mentions of suicide and attempted sexual assault. If those topics trigger you, I recommend skipping the group chat section of this chapter. If you need any help with anything, we might not even know each other, but I will help you.</p><p>Group Chat Names:<br/>Sparkle Fingers: Elliot<br/>C-man: Clay<br/>Fireball: Justin<br/>Scream Bitch: Jessica<br/>Watergirl: Hannah<br/>The Mechanic: Tony<br/>Invisiboy: Alex<br/>Ray of Sunshine: Charlie<br/>Fleet Feet: Zach<br/>Shadow Jumper: Ani<br/>Glowstick:Tyler<br/>Zapped: Scott<br/>Anger Management Issues: Monty<br/>Win: Winston</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monty walked through the front door of his house. His father was passed out asleep in his chair. A beer bottle tipped over in his hand, spilling it’s contents onto the dirty carpet. Monty rolled his eyes. He went over to the man, took the beer bottle out of his hand, chugged what was left and took it to the kitchen. He grabbed a rag and some cleaner and began to scrub the alcohol out of the floor. As he kneeled down, he felt something break over his head. Glass shards stuck out of his head as he shielded his head from the attacker. His father stood over him, staring daggers into his son’s eyes. Monty’s father wound up for a punch and delivered it to the side of Monty’s face.</p><p>	“Ah!” Monty screamed. He woke with a start and shot straight up. His breathing was labored and he felt as if the floor underneath him was going to cave in.</p><p>	Elliot awoke to the ruckus. He climbed off of the top bunk of the bunk bed and saw the look of panic and terror in Monty’s face. “Monty! Hey, Montgomery! Look at me!”</p><p>	He did his best to grab and control Monty who surveyed the room looking for any danger. Monty’s hand still pressed into the side of his head, where the bottle had made an impact. Monty fought against Elliot, struggling to calm him down.</p><p>	“It was just a dream, there’s nothing there!” Elliot yelled. “There’s no one there, it was just a dream. Listen to me!”</p><p>	Monty stared into Elliot’s eyes. “That’s good! Focus on me, alright! Tell me what you can see.”</p><p>	“I see red,” Monty panicked, “There’s blood, and my dad and, and.”</p><p>	“Hey, Monty,” Elliot calmed his voice. “There is no one in this room, other than you and me. Okay? My door is closed, the doors downstairs are locked, my parents are across the hall.”</p><p>	As Monty let what Elliot say sink in, his breathing started to slow down.</p><p>	“Okay,” Elliot said. He gently ran his hand over Monty’s head. Monty winced at the touch, “There’s no blood, see? It was just a bad dream.”</p><p>	Monty lowered his hand from his head and peered into it. It was clean, apart from beads of sweat forming in his hair. Monty’s breathing turned into deep labored breaths. He unclenched his jaw and opened his eyes. He was sitting up in his new bunk bed. Elliot sat on the edge of it with a concerned look in his eyes.</p><p>	Elliot’s parents rushed into the room, hearing the commotion. Vanessa flipped the lights on and saw the scene of the boys sitting on the bed. Elliot raised his hand and motioned for them to wait.</p><p>	“Monty? You okay, man?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“I think so,” Monty said in a raspy, breathy voice. “I’m sorry for waking you guys up.”</p><p>	“It’s alright, Montgomery,” Miles said, “We just heard noise and wanted to make sure you boys were okay.”</p><p>	“We’re okay, Dad,” Elliot explained.</p><p>	“Yeah, I think I’m good, Mr. Ward,” Monty convinced.</p><p>	Elliot turned to his parents, “We can talk about it in the morning.”</p><p>	“Okay,” Vanessa motioned for her husband to follow her. They left the room and closed the door behind them.</p><p>	“What happened?” Elliot questioned.</p><p>	“I think I had a panic attack,” Monty said, “I haven’t had one in a while. Winston used to help me with them.”</p><p>	“Get some sleep,” Elliot said, “We have school in the morning.”</p><p>	He stood up and moved to turn the lights off and go back into his bed.</p><p>	“Elliot?” Monty said. Elliot turned back to him, “You think you could talk to me until I fall asleep?”</p><p>	Elliot looked over to the digital clock on the dresser. It read 4:00 AM. “I guess so.”</p><p>*</p><p>	“You look like shit,” Alex said.</p><p>	“Thanks,” Elliot said,sarcastically, “You look like a basket of roses too.”</p><p>	Alex gave him a weird look. Tyler joined the duo as they walked into the halls of Liberty High. The three went to Elliot’s locker, and stood around it.</p><p>	“Sorry,” Elliot apologized, “I didn’t get much sleep last night. Monty kept me up.”</p><p>	Tyler gave him a questioning look, with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>	“Not like that,” Elliot said. “He’s been having trouble sleeping, lately. Even more since the shit with his dad.”</p><p>	“Have you tried talking to Winston about it?” Tyler suggested.</p><p>	“I haven’t had the chance,” Elliot explained, “All my free time is fucking devoted to making up the month worth of work I missed while I was on fucking trial.”</p><p>	“Okay, let’s get you some coffee, and something to eat,” Alex said, “Because, no offense, you’re kind of a bitch this morning.”</p><p>	“I’ll stop by the DECA store and get a coffee,” Elliot flashed them a faked pleasant smile. He looked over Tyler’s shoulder and saw Scott enter the building at the far end of the hall. “I’ll talk to you guys later.”</p><p>	Scott went to his locker and opened it. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a familiar kiss pressed into the side of cheek. “Hey.”</p><p>	He turned and was greeted by Elliot’s smiling face. He noticed the dark circles under his eyes, as well as his visibly disheveled appearance, “Morning. You look terrible.”</p><p>	“As everyone keeps saying,” Elliot joked, “I didn’t sleep too well last night.”</p><p>	“Monty?” Scott asked.</p><p>	“Yup,” Elliot said, “He’s been having more and more night terrors and bad dreams since he fully moved in.”</p><p>	“I have class with him in like fifteen minutes, I’ll talk to him if you want me too,” Scott offered.</p><p>	“You are the best,” Elliot said. He put a kiss on Scott’s cheek, who moved his head so their lips met.</p><p>	“Alright, love birds,” Justin came from behind and nudged Elliot away from the other. “We’ve got class.”</p><p>	Elliot rolled his eyes and laughed. He eyed the travel mug in Scott’s hand. “Is that coffee?”</p><p>	“Take it.” Scott handed him the mug.</p><p>	“See you Justin,” Scott said. He closed his locker and walked in the other direction.</p><p>	The duo moved to the gym building and went to the locker room. They met Charlie and changed into gym clothes. They walked into the gym and played a few mock games of kickball, within the walls of the gym.</p><p>*</p><p>	Hannah and Jessica stood in the line for the cafeteria. Both had large smiles on their faces.</p><p>	“Maybe this dance won’t be as bad as the last one,” Hannah said. “Bryce is gone and Marcus and Chloe are keeping their heads down, so maybe we might actually have a good time.”</p><p>	“Well, I’m going to dance like there is absolutely no tomorrow,” Jessica said, “And maybe for a few seconds, not have a fucking care in the world.”</p><p>	“I can only hope,” she said.</p><p>	“What are we talking about?” Zach asked, joining them at the end of the line.</p><p>	“Spring Fling,” Jessica answered. “You got a date yet?”</p><p>	“Nah, Z-man is flying solo,” Zach bragged.</p><p>	The three shared a look and broke out laughing. They got their trays from the lunch lady and moved out to the front lawn and joined their friends sitting under a tree. </p><p>	“I’m telling you, Marvel is going to lose too much money losing that many characters that fast, they’ll be back in the next movie,” Justin argued.</p><p>	“No!” Hannah hollered, “If you guys are talking about Infinity War, change the subject, I haven’t seen it yet.”</p><p>	“It’s not our fault that we went to see it opening night,” Elliot replied sarcastically.</p><p>	“Sorry for not wanting to go to a movie premiere at eleven on a monday night when we have school the next day,” Hannah said, “I enjoy sleep, and no superhero movie is going to change that.”</p><p>	“That’s what I told them,” Ani said, “Clay tried to get me to go with them, but I thought it would be better if I didn’t.”</p><p>	“Wait, how many of you went to see Infinity War last night?” Jessica asked.</p><p>	Justin, Elliot, Scott, Clay, Zach, Monty, Tyler and Winston raised their hands.</p><p>	“Holy shit,” Jessica said in realization, “I’m friends with a bunch of nerds.”</p><p>	“Hey, I only went to see Tom Holland,” Winston defended.</p><p>	“I thought it was because you wanted an excuse to be a dark room with Monty for two and half hours,” Elliot teased.</p><p>	“Shut the fuck up,” Winston spat.</p><p>	“Okay, anyone want to go bowling tonight?” Tyler said. “I got this email promotion thing that’ll give me four games for the price of two.”</p><p>	“How many people are on the coupon?” Clay asked.</p><p>	“It says it’s good for four people,” Tyler pulled up the email on his phone.</p><p>	“How much would it be normally?” Scott questioned.</p><p>	“9.99 plus shoe rental,” Tyler said.</p><p>	“Bowling tonight, anyone?” Hannah raised her eyebrows.</p><p>	They all laughed when they heard an audible groan coming from Winston.<br/>Superkids: 2:35</p><p>Sparkle Fingers: So who’s driving tonight?</p><p>Watergirl: I am</p><p>The Mechanic: I am</p><p>Zapped: Me too</p><p>Win: I’m pretty sure Monty said he was driving too</p><p>Scream Bitch: I’ll be a bit late. My parents are having dinner guests. I was gonna pick up Alex on the way there</p><p>Watergirl: Anyone need a ride?</p><p>Sparkle Fingers: Lemme talk to Monty</p><p>Anger Management Issues: Ill drive u</p><p>Win: What about me?</p><p>Anger Management Issues: We still have plans at 4? *eggplant*</p><p>Win: Oh right *water droplets*</p><p>Sparkle Fingers: If y’all are going to be here, put a sock on the door or something. I’ve been scarred enough by you two.</p><p>Fleet Feet: What did I just walk into?</p><p>Ray of Sunshine: I’ve just been watching the chaos ensue.</p><p>Scream Bitch: I don’t even want to know what Elliot means, do I?</p><p>Sparkle Fingers: Trust me, you do not</p><p>Anger Management Issues: it wasnt that bad</p><p>Win: I beg to differ</p><p>Watergirl: *blushing shocked face*</p><p>Sparkle Fingers: Hannah, that was pretty much my reaction when I opened the door and saw Winston riding Monty like one of those 25 cent walmart horse machines</p><p>Fleet Feet: And that’s my queue to leave</p><p>Ray of Sunshine: Alex your door locks right?</p><p>Invisiboy: Why the actual fuck would you ask that in the midst of this conversation?</p><p>Scream Bitch: No, please continue, this is fucking hilarious</p><p>C-man: How many times have I walked in on you and Justin?</p><p>Scream Bitch: We don’t need to go there</p><p>Fireball: Clay, you best shut up</p><p>Sparkle Fingers: No, please continue, this is fucking hilarious *tongue out winking face*</p><p>Glowstick: What is happening? I put my phone down for 20 minutes and it’s just this?</p><p>The Mechanic: Tyler, i’ve been wondering the same damn thing</p><p>Sparkle Fingers: Scott can you please drive me? I don’t want to be in a car with Monty and Winston after they done fuck</p><p>Zapped: Yes, I will drive you</p><p>Fireball: Guys! I got tickets to see infinity war again on Friday!</p><p>Shadow Jumper: How many?</p><p>Fireball: A bunch of my coworkers at Monet’s messed up their schedules so I’ve got tickets for everyone</p><p>Watergirl: Bowling and a movie in the same week? COUNT ME IN!</p><p>Sparkle Fingers: Love the fact that we still haven’t figured out who's driving tonight</p><p>Watergirl: I’ve got Clay and Justin</p><p>Zapped: I’m driving you</p><p>Fleet Feet: I’ll get Charlie</p><p>The Mechanic: I’ll get Tyler and Ani</p><p>Win: Monty’s driving me</p><p>Sparkle Fingers: You guys here from Sheri recently?</p><p>Scream Bitch: I heard she transferred after the trial was over. After what happened at my party, being that close to the law again fucked her up</p><p>Sparkle Fingers: I’m gonna feel really bad about asking, but you guys walk on eggshells anytime I ask about that night. What happened with Sheri?</p><p>Watergirl: The cat’s out of the bag, I’m going to stop avoiding it.</p><p>Scream Bitch: Can I tell my part?</p><p>Watergirl: He needs to hear all of it, he’s been our friend for months. We shouldn’t keep this from him much longer</p><p>Scream Bitch: I’ll start and turn it over to Hannah</p><p>Scream Bitch: About a week before school started last year, I had a party. There was alcohol and stuff. I got drunk, a bunch of us did. Justin took me upstairs and put me to bed. Hannah it’s best if you took over</p><p>Watergirl: Clay and I had been dodging feelings for each other for basically the entire summer. We actually ended up hooking up that night. Well, kind of. I got nervous and shoved him off. He left. I heard people coming up the stairs so I hid in the closet. Justin and Jess burst in, they were both drunk. Justin left and stood outside the door. Bryce came upstairs and stunned Justin.</p><p>Scream Bitch: He wanted to have sex with me. I knew that someone was on top of me and I knocked him off. He ran away and left me crying in my room.</p><p>Watergirl: I left my hiding spot and I knew I needed to get out of there. Sheri offered to drive me back to her house so I could sleep off whatever alcohol was in my system. My phone was dead, so she fished through her purse to find it and knocked over a stop sign. She didn’t want to call the police or get in trouble, so she just left. There was an accident that night and one of our friends was killed</p><p>Sparkle Fingers: Jeff Atkins?</p><p>C-man: How’d you know?</p><p>Sparkle Fingers: I saw his memorial in the gym</p><p>Watergirl: Sheri went to juvie for about 2 months before you came</p><p>Sparkle Fingers: Damn. I’m really sorry guys, I didn’t know.</p><p>Scream Bitch: It’s ok. You didn’t know</p><p>Watergirl: That’s not where the story ends</p><p>Invisiboy: Hannah you don’t have to</p><p>Watergirl: No, I want to. A few days after the party I went to confront Bryce. He tried to use his powers to erase the memories from my mind. He did. I went home broken and destroyed. I quit my job at the Crestmont the next day, and I went home.</p><p>C-man: You don’t have to tell him the rest. I’ll do it</p><p>Watergirl: Ok, Helmet</p><p>C-man: I saw Hannah turn in her uniform. I followed her home about 20 minutes later and found her in the bathtub.</p><p>Watergirl: I slit my wrists open. Because of Clay, I’m still here</p><p>Sparkle Fingers: If it makes you feel any better, I’m really glad you’re still here</p><p>Watergirl: Me too</p><p>Glowstick: So, we still up for bowling tonight?</p><p>Invisiboy: Thanks for breaking the tension, Tyler!</p><p>Anger Management Issues: Since we’re on the topic of sharing, I’ve been getting these like panic attacks. I see my dad, or Bryce or sometimes it’s you guys, beating up on me, hurting me or hurting each other</p><p>Win: Holy shit Monty. They’ve gotten worse?</p><p>Anger Management Issues: Yeah</p><p>Sparkle Fingers: Hey Ty? Why don’t we go bowling tomorrow night? Sounds to me like we need a trip to Monet’s</p><p>Watergirl: Seconded</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot sat by a group of tables in Monet’s, sipping on a coffee. Scott rested his hand on top of Elliot’s and scrolled through instagram on his phone. Hannah walked through the door, Clay and Justin following her. Elliot rose and immediately put his arms around her.</p><p>	“I’m okay, I promise,” she said, “I’ve gotten help.”</p><p>	“I’m always here if you need to talk,” Elliot said.</p><p>	“Thanks,” Hannah smiled.</p><p>	Elliot lifted a mug from the table and handed it to her, “Hot chocolate?”</p><p>	“How’d you know?” she asked.</p><p>	“Lucky guess,” Elliot looked at Alex who winked at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, a lot to unwrap here. First of all, 1 month time skip between the end of the last chapter to this chapter. Monty has fully moved into the Ward's. He's having panic attacks about his dad, because none of these characters get to be happy. A lot of information for the history of this universe was revealed. Yes, the night Hannah is talking about is the same night that were tapes 9-11 in the show. I changed a few things to keep consistency with previous continuity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Beginning Of The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bryce Walker is put on trial for what happened at homecoming. Hannah helps Elliot out after some bad news. Diego attacks Tyler for the pictures of Bryce. Elliot confronts Diego. Bryce goes to the friends headquarters offering an apology. The friends attend Spring Fling</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bryce Walker, I hereby sentence you to 6 months probation, along with mandatory therapy sessions twice a week,” a judge banged her gavel against the stand.</p><p>	“Your honor!” Lainie called, “Bryce Walker confessed to burning down Liberty High School.”</p><p>	“Yes, but looking at who his father is, it is understandable where he came from,” the judge said, “I have made my decision.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Lainie walked out into the lobby of the courthouse. Elliot and Hannah rose from one of the benches as she approached. She shook her head and Hannah rolled her eyes. Elliot clenched his fists together and did his best to contain his anger.</p><p>	“So I get threatened with up to fifteen years in Supermax and he gets six months probation as well as assigned to see a shrink?” Elliot questioned.</p><p>	“I’m sorry Elliot,” Lainie apologized, “I did the best I could.”</p><p>	“I know, thank you,” Elliot said. “I’m just angry. He just gets to walk.”</p><p>	“If it makes you feel any better, Bryce Walker will be transferring to Hillcrest starting this fall,” Lainie said, “He’ll be out of your life for good.”</p><p>	“Sure, makes me feel great,” Elliot spat.</p><p>	“Thank you, Mrs. Jensen,” Hannah put her arm on his shoulder and directed him to the exit. “Come on, we’re going out.”</p><p>	“Where?”</p><p>	“Anywhere but here,” she smiled.</p><p>	“Monet’s?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“Absolutely,” Hannah said.</p><p>	The pair fell into easy conversation as they sauntered away from the courthouse to Hannah’s car. “How’s living with Monty going?”</p><p>	“He’s a pain in my ass,” Elliot chuckled, “I’ve gotten used to having him around though. It’s nice to always have someone there, y’know?”</p><p>	“Oh, so he has replaced me?” Hannah teased, playfully.</p><p>	“No, you Ms. Baker are one of a kind,” Elliot smirked.</p><p>	“Any music preference?” Hannah asked. She handed him her phone. “Pick something not depressing.”</p><p>	“That narrows it down,” Elliot scrolled through her spotify. He opened a playlist and laughed. “Since when do you like musicals?”</p><p>	“Uh, since always,” Hannah said. </p><p>	“Well then, I’m putting on Dear Evan Hansen,” Elliot clicked play.</p><p>	“I thought I said something not fucking depressing,” Hannah rolled her eyes.</p><p>	“Okay, then Wicked?” Elliot suggested.</p><p>	“Fine.”</p><p>	“Yes!” Elliot hit play and Dancing Through Life came on.</p><p>	Elliot began singing along, loud and proud. Hannah drove in amazement listening to him hit every note on point. When the song came to an end, she clapped her hands and she opened her jaw in a shocked expression.</p><p>	“Since when do you sing?” Hannah asked.</p><p>	“I’ve always sang,” Elliot explained, “I just don’t often sing in front of other people. You are one of the few exceptions.”</p><p>	“Well, I am honored,” Hannah graciously said, “Who else?”</p><p>	“My parents,” he listed, “and Monty, because he heard me singing in the shower.”</p><p>	“So, Scott doesn’t know?” Hannah questioned.</p><p>	“No, and he’s not going to find out,” Elliot pressed.</p><p>	“Deal.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Tyler exited the bathroom stall and went to the sink to wash his hands. He turned around when he heard the bathroom door open. Diego, Carter and another jock he didn’t recognize walked into the bathroom and cornered Tyler behind two of the sinks.</p><p>	“You fucked up, asshole,” Diego said. “Those pictures screwed up everything.”</p><p>	“Your friend burned this place to the ground,” Tyler defended, “And then he pinned the whole thing on Elliot. He’s going to jail.”</p><p>	Diego grabbed Tyler’s face and slammed it back into the mirror, making broken pieces of glass crash to the floor. Tyler released a massive surge of light from body. Diego clenched his eyes closed and forced Tyler’s head to impact into the sink, breaking the porcelain as Tyler’s limp body crashed to the floor. He grabbed the fabric of Tyler’s shirt and dragged him into one of the stalls. He pushed Tyler’s head in the toilet. He screamed as his head was forced under the water, gargling the water, doing his best to fight back, still forcing light to emanate from his body.</p><p>	“Stop! Please!” Tyler pleaded.</p><p>	Diego pulled Tyler’s shirt off his body. His eyes lit up and he released a surge of energy, burning skin off of Tyler’s shoulder. He screamed in pain, as Carter and the other jock held him down and covered his mouth. Diego motioned for the pair to let him go. He climbed on top of Tyler and began wailing away on him. Tyler felt his body go limp. He didn’t have any more strength to fight back.</p><p>	Diego stood up and wiped his face. He motioned for Carter and the other to follow him out of the bathroom. They left Tyler in a heap on the floor in a puddle of toilet water and his own blood.</p><p>*</p><p>	“Holy shit, Ty,” Elliot sat on one of the couches of HQ with Tyler.</p><p> Elliot reached his hand out to put his hand on Tyler’s knee. Tyler moved it out of the way and gave him a scared look.</p><p>“Can I see it?” Elliot asked, “Your burn?”</p><p>Tyler hesitantly nodded and pulled the collar of his shirt down over his shoulder. He removed the bandage and revealed a red and black circle on the top of it. </p><p>“Have you cleaned it out?” Elliot questioned.</p><p>Tyler shook his head.</p><p>“Would you mind if I checked it out?” Elliot asked. “There’s bandages and antibiotics in the first-aid kit?”</p><p>“O-okay,” he answered quietly.</p><p>Elliot stood up and grabbed the kit off the wall. He took out a few things and began cleaning off the burn and covering it with a fresh bandage.</p><p>*</p><p>	“Fucking Diego,” Justin spat, “I’m gonna kill him.”</p><p>	“No, you’re not,” Elliot said. “Listen, I called you guys here because you’re closer to Tyler than I am. I took him home and Charlie’s hanging out with him until his parents get back.”</p><p>	Hannah, Clay, and Alex sat around the lounge, while Justin paced back and forth.</p><p>	“Bryce must’ve told him to do it,” Alex said, “Nothing happens at Liberty without Bryce knowing.”</p><p>	“That doesn’t make any sense. Bryce transferred to Hillcrest a month ago,” Elliot said, “Why would he tell Diego to attack Tyler? And why Tyler, why not another one of us.”</p><p>	“I hate to say it, but it’s because Tyler is the weakest of all of us,” Hannah said, “He’s the biggest target.”</p><p>	“What do we do?” Clay asked, “I mean, we can’t just let this go.”</p><p>	“We do what Tyler wants,” Justin reasoned, “This is his story to tell.”</p><p>	“So we do nothing?” Hannah questioned, “That’s not what Tyler wants.”</p><p>	“No, but that’s what he needs,” Elliot said, “The same thing happened to me a few years ago, at Sky High. I didn’t want to tell anyone, because I was afraid no one was going to believe me.”</p><p>	“Tyler’s got the fucking burn marks to prove it,” Alex spat, “I want to do what’s best for Tyler, but I want Diego to go down.”</p><p>	“I’ve got an idea.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot marched into the boy’s locker room and found Diego changing into gym clothes.</p><p>	“Hey.”</p><p>	“The fuck do you want Ward?” Diego asked.</p><p>	“I came to talk to you about Tyler,” Elliot said, “How you attacked him in the bathroom yesterday.”</p><p>	“I don’t know what you're talking about,” Diego said.</p><p>	“Oh please,” he mocked, “You went into the bathroom with Carter and Taylor yesterday and attacked Tyler. You smashed his head against the mirror and then the sink. Then you shoved his head in the toilet. Then you pulled him into the middle of the bathroom floor. You took his shirt off, then you used your heat vision and gave him a third degree burn on his shoulder. Then you beat the everloving shit out of him. When you were done, you left him there. In a puddle of toilet water and his own blood.”</p><p>	“Yeah, whatever,” Diego said. He tried to move past the other boy.</p><p>	Elliot raised his hand and emanated his signature yellow energy from his hand, stopping Diego in his path.</p><p>	“You best listen, because I’m only going to say this once,” Elliot turned his head. His eyes glowed the same yellow as his hand, “You stay the fuck away from Tyler. You don’t touch him. You don’t look at him. If I so much as smell your nasty ass cologne anywhere near him, I tell the entire school what you did. Then the cops find out about the note you left Monty. The dead rat in Justin’s locker, Scott’s car. Need I continue?”</p><p>	“How’d you figure it out,” Diego lit up his eyes.</p><p>	“It wasn’t that hard,” Elliot said, “I found the paint in your garage.”</p><p>	“Leave me the fuck alone,” Diego lit up his eyes.</p><p>	“I’d power down if I were you,” Elliot said, “You didn’t think I would come alone did you? Winston Williams is standing right outside the door, listening to this whole conversation. He’s with Justin, Zach, Charlie, Tony, Monty and Scott. I so much as make the wrong sound and they’re on you like ants at a fucking picnic.”</p><p>	“I’m out of here,” Diego stated. He left the locker room and passed the boys in the hallway. They glared daggers at him as he passed.</p><p>*</p><p>The group sat around HQ eating pizza and drinking various types of soda. Tyler was sitting on one of the couches, doing his best to have fun. Elliot sat down next to him.</p><p>“Are you doing okay?” Elliot asked, “I took care of Diego. He won’t bother you anymore.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just really tired,” Tyler said, “Thank you for this though.”</p><p>“I figured we could use a lift in spirits,” Elliot said.</p><p>The pair sat in silence as music played through the speaker system and the friends moved around the HQ trying to have a good time.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here?” Justin yelled.</p><p>Elliot rose and peered over the banister. Bryce Walker stood in the doorway of the warehouse with his hands raised. “I wanted to talk to Elliot.”</p><p>“What fucking makes you think he wants to talk to you?” Monty asked.</p><p>	Elliot stepped over the railing and floated down to the floor. “Why are you here?”</p><p>	“I came to say I’m sorry,” Bryce said.</p><p>	“Sorry for what?” Elliot spat, “Trying to put me in jail? Because of you I almost spent fifteen years of my life in Supermax. I almost lost everything because of you. I don’t fucking care about what you wanted to do. But I’m gonna tell you what you are going to do. You aren’t going to come around here again. You don’t come to my house, to Liberty, to Monet’s, to wherever the fuck. You don’t talk to me, to Monty, Hannah, Justin, Scott. You don’t talk to any of us. You’re gonna walk out that door, and I swear to fuck if I ever see you again, I’ll throw you into the fucking sun myself.”</p><p>	Bryce smiled, “I also came to do this.”</p><p>	He threw something into the air. It beeped and then released a wave of energy. The ceiling began to collapse. Elliot lit up his hands and launched Bryce out the door. A piece of the ceiling broke out and fell towards the floor. Monty stood underneath it. Elliot barrel rolled next to him and stopped the piece of debris midair and let it drop in the empty part of the warehouse.</p><p>	“That’s now two you owe me,” Elliot joked.</p><p>	“He’s gone!” Justin yelled running back into the place.</p><p>	“Damnit!” Hannah shouted.</p><p>*</p><p>	“Wow, so this is what a dance at Liberty is really like?” Elliot asked. He awed at the decorations and lights hanging in the gym.</p><p>	He walked in side-by-side with Scott, their hands intertwined.</p><p>	“Yeah, you know when the building doesn’t catch on fire, dances here are actually pretty nice,” Scott smiled.</p><p>	“Everyone!” Jessica called. She had her phone pulled out and she handed it to another student. “Smile!”</p><p>	Elliot, Scott, Hannah, Justin, Clay, Jessica, Tony, Ani, Tyler, Zach, Alex, Charlie, Monty and Winston huddled together, wrapping their arms around each other giving bright smiles.</p><p>	The camera flashed.</p><p>	“Okay, one silly one!” Hannah called.</p><p>	The group became visibly rowdy. Elliot pressed his lips into Scott’s cheek who looked up to the ceiling and smiled. Monty picked up Winston and held him on his shoulder. Justin held Jessica bridle style. Hannah wrapped her arm around Clay’s neck who stuck his tongue out and squeezed his eyes shut. Zach put bunny ears behind Tony’s head who had Ani pulled into an obnoxious hug.</p><p>	The camera flashed again and the student handed Jessica back her phone. “Oh these are too good.”</p><p>	“Will you send me those?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“Of course.”</p><p>	Elliot walked off with Scott and found a secluded corner of the gym. The pair stood shoulder to shoulder and Elliot sighed.</p><p>	“Okay, what’s wrong?” Scott questioned.</p><p>	“It feels kind of stupid being at a dance,” Elliot said, “After everything that’s happened these past few months.”</p><p>	“That’s why we needed to come,” Scott explained, “We wanted to get away from everything. We needed a chance to feel normal.”</p><p>	“Nothing in my life has ever been normal,” he said.</p><p>	“You know what?”</p><p>	“What?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“Fuck normal,” Scott declared, “What the hell does it even mean anyway. Come on.”</p><p>	“Where are we going?”</p><p>	“We are going to the dancefloor, and we’re gonna fucking dance,” Scott said. He reached out his hand, “Let’s go.”</p><p>	Elliot laughed and took his hand. The DJ turned the music to a slow song. Scott put his hands on Elliot’s hips and pulled him close. He rested his head on the jock’s shoulder, and just for a minute, it felt like everything was going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here it is! Last chapter of season 2. I pretty much wrapped up all the loose ends for the last 2 seasons, so I have absolutely no idea where I'm going to go with this from here on out, but I've got a bunch of ideas for one-shots, so stay tuned. Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to season 2! This is going to feel a lot like like season 2 of the show with all the courtroom drama. I'm not an expert on all the legal stuff, so if I goof on anything, that's why. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>